As usual
by shinigamivamp
Summary: Agatha; una gótica entusiasta de los vampiros, asiste por primera vez a una fiesta de Halloween. Lo que parece una aburrida noche termina siendo el inicio de una extraña aventura. ¿Son los vampiros tan buenos como los muestran en las películas?
1. Chapter 1

PRÍNCIPE VAMPIRO

Por lo general, la noche de brujas era un acontecimiento que no pasaba de lo común para mí. Nunca me había gustado el tumulto de gente -tenía algo de agorafobia-, y honestamente, pedir dulces de casa en casa no me parecía una actividad muy amena. Lo único agradable era que ese día, no desentonaba, esos días todos creían que estaba disfrazada a pesar de que era como comúnmente me vestía.

Pero esta vez, se salía de lo normal. Había accedido a ir a una fiesta, y quería que el mundo me tragara. ¿Cómo había accedido? No lo sabía, mi amiga Sue hizo su magia y ¡puff! Invitada a la fiesta de disfraces de una chica que ni siquiera conocía. Más que todo, quería que se abriera una grieta en el suelo y me tragara.

-No es el fin del mundo Agatha- comentó Sue mientras rebuscaba dentro de la bolsa de papel en busca de las papas. Las encontró y se metió una en la boca- sólo una fiesta.

-¡¿No es el fin del mundo?!- gemí- es un cataclismo, es…- hundí mi cara entre mis brazos, mientras mi voz se fue apagando- … horrible.

Soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

-Sera genial- sonrió tontamente- ¡tú y yo! Al fin saldrás de la casa.

Fui incapaz de reírme de su chiste.

-Dedícate a tragarte tu comida basura- gruñí señalando la hamburguesa.

No quitó su sonrisa tonta y masculló algo como: no sabe lo que es vivir. Suspiré pesadamente y me recliné en el asiento, mis ojos vagaron hacia la caja, donde había un gran letrero sobre el descuento especial de noche de brujas, dos por el precio de uno. Todo el lugar apestaba a comida frita y a carne de extraña procedencia. Cogí con curiosidad el peculiar juguete que había venido con la hamburguesa de Sue, era algún tipo de figurilla que hacía una gracia si presionabas un botón, hecho de plástico de colores brillantes. No entendía la peculiar afición de Sue por comprar esa absurda hamburguesa sólo por el muñequito.

-Yo me voy a disfrazar de hada- comentó animada- mamá ya consiguió las alas.

Me estremecí, no le había mencionado nada a mi mamá, y estaba segura como los infiernos que ella me haría poner un disfraz con alitas…

-Bien por ti- mascullé.

Rodó los ojos.

-No entiendo de que va tu actitud, ¿Qué eres tú? ¿La que odia todas las festividades?

Entorné los ojos.

-creo que lo soy- mascullé.

Me puse de pie y salí a zancadas de allí.

En casa me sentí mejor, me desplomé en el sofá. Tenía que pensar en… lo que usaría en la fiesta. Y, sorpresa, sorpresa: se me ocurrió la genial idea de decirle a mamá.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó mi madre.

Sonreí, que suertuda había sido; tenía ante mis ojos un hermosísimo vestido del siglo XVIII. Bueno, no era propiamente de la época, pero era una hermosa replica. De un color purpura, hecho con un tejido ligero con una hermosa caída.

-Es de una obra de teatro, pero creo que no lo usarán, y es justo de tu talla.

Sólo pude sonreír, ahora agradecía al cielo que mi madre diseñara vestuario para obras de teatro, le quedaban tan bien. Y el vestido era de mi época predilecta. Me medí el vestido, y descubrí que me quedaba muy bien, el miriñaque era muy incómodo, pero me callé al ver lo encantador que se veía el vestido. Tenía un escote pronunciado, pero se veía hermoso; todo el vestido era de ensueño.

-Gracias mamá- dije- es realmente hermoso.

Ella sonrió.

-espero que te diviertas mucho en tu fiesta.

Mi sonrisa se deshizo un poco, la fiesta, un hermoso vestido para ir a una estúpida fiesta.

Y todo paso rápido, cuando caí en cuenta, había llegado la hora.

No sabía que hacer con mis manos, jugueteaba con mis pulgares nerviosamente mientras esperaba que viniera Sue a recogerme. Me estaba acobardando, iba a ser la primera vez que iba a una fiesta (si, no suelo tener vida social), estaba totalmente perdida y no sabía que esperar. Pero por lo menos iba a encarar al monstruo luciendo bien. Esperen, ¿Eso era un alivio?

Cuando empecé a arrepentirme, llegó Sue; ya había cavado mi propia tumba. Ella se había vestido de presidiaria con una un vestido corto y ceñido ¿Dónde habían quedado sus alas de hada?

Arqueó las cejas al verme.

-creo que no debo quejarme de que parezcas puritana, así que vámonos antes de que se acaben los chico lindos- me guiñó un ojo.

La perspectiva me hizo estremecer, ¿yo hablando con un chico?, ¿lindo? Probablemente lo arruinaría diciendo algo estúpido. Sería idiota pensar que podría conocer a alguien… No, era mejor no pensarlo mucho.

De camino a la fiesta, pedimos dulces. Me pareció bastante agradable porque un par de personas alabaron mi vestido, y pensé en lo orgullosa que se habría de sentir mi mamá. Traté de mantener mi mente vacía para no ponerme nerviosa, y era difícil mantener una conversación coherente; pero eso no era problema para Sue, ella bien podía mantener por horas una conversación de una sola persona. Bastaba con asentir con la cabeza de vez en cuando, y ella era feliz.

Se empezaba a escuchar la música que fluía de una casa, y se percibía el aire vibrar. La casa estaba decorada con telarañas y calabazas con velas por dentro. Sue empezó a sonreír tontamente y yo sólo tragué saliva.

No era tan malo después de todo si descontamos que: yo era la única mujer con un miriñaque, que parecían sorprendidos de verme ahí, que había mucho ruido, que hacia un calor sofocante, que olía a licor… Bueno, está bien; no estaba resultando como yo deseaba. No podía soportar estar allí metida, pero parecía que a Sue le agradaba, ya había hablado con todo el mundo. Había intentado hacerlo mismo, pero fallé estrepitosamente.

¿A quien estaba engañando? No pertenecía a ese lugar. Le hice señas a Sue, indicándole que iba a tomar algo de aire fresco; ella no me puso mucha atención, pero igual me fui de allí. Subí al segundo piso, porque había notado un encantador balcón que daba a la fachada posterior de la casa. Esquivé al montón de gente que estorbaba en el Hall, pero a medida que subía, me di cuenta que no había más gente, que había dejado el bullicio del primer piso. Miré a mí alrededor, era la casa de una amiga de Sue; muy bonita aunque estaba algo desordenada. Sin sentirme cohibida, miré todas las habitaciones; estaban vacías. Probablemente sus padres se habían ido. En la habitación principal, encontré lo que buscaba. Tras una puerta corrediza estaba el balcón; la abrí de inmediato y una dulce corriente de aire frío me dio de lleno en la cara. Reí de pura felicidad, y corrí hacia el antepecho; pero toda mi felicidad se deshizo… había alguien allí.

Traté de hacerme la loca, e ignorar a mi acompañante. Mantuve la vista al frente e ignoré mi vista periférica.

-Buenas noches.

Ladeé la cabeza de inmediato, y vi a la persona que estaba a mi lado.

Me topé con una sonrisa franca en un hermoso rostro. Entorné los ojos, era absurdo, pero era como si hubiera algo luminoso en esa persona; tan deslumbrante por su belleza que tenías que acostumbrarte primero antes de poder ver con claridad. Después de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos pude contemplarlo con más fijeza. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo- susurré.

La sonrisa del extraño se hizo más amplia. Hubo un hermoso destello en sus ojos grises.

Desvié la mirada rápidamente para no quedarme mirándolo como una boba, era el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto jamás. _No te hagas ilusiones, es inalcanzable para ti._ Hubo un gran silencio, estuve tentada a darme vuelta y entrar de nuevo a la casa, pero algo me decía que no me fuera de allí.

-¿Conoces a la anfitriona?- su voz grave y sedosa rompió el silencio que nos rodeaba.

-Más o menos- mascullé, peleando conmigo misma para no voltearme a verlo-. Es amiga de una amiga.

-No parece agradarte estar aquí ¿o me equivoco?

Me giré a verlo, maravillada por su aspecto. Su pelo era como rubio platinado, parecía que estaba hecho de la misma sustancia que componía los rayos de luna. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No- murmuré- sólo pensé que…

Bien, estaba bien ¿Qué le importaba a él eso, si ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba?

-Friedrich- terció- soy Friedrich, es un placer conocerte…

-Agatha- dije de inmediato.

Sonrió brevemente.

-¿y tú que haces aquí?- me atreví a preguntar. No parecía disfrazado, y tampoco parecía un chico común. Vestía de negro, pero un traje de aspecto fino; no llevaba corbata y tenía la camisa ligeramente abierta…

Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No me invitaron, sólo que me atraen las fiestas. Es fácil colarse.

Mi sonrisa se deshizo un poco, después de todo no éramos parecidos, para nada.

-¿No se supone que es una fiesta de disfraces, y tu vas de…?

Endureció el gesto, como si no le agradara la pregunta.

Se limitó a retraer los labios enseñando un par de colmillos largos y filosos. No me perturbó lo reales que se veían, lo que de verdad me impresionó fue… que se veía muy, muy, muy bien con ellos; encajaba perfecto en el perfil de un vampiro, tenía un aspecto salvaje y seductor, ahora que lo pensaba.

-¿y tú que?- espetó con un ligero tinte de rudeza- ¿una dama del siglo XVIII?

Fruncí el ceño.

-vaya, todos abajo pensaron que iba de princesa. Me agrada saber que por lo menos alguien si es culto.

Mi cumplido no pereció aflojar su expresión huraña, sólo pareció acentuar la arruga entre sus cejas. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y fijó la mirada en otro lado.

El silencio se deslizó entre nosotros, y yo no supe que hacer. Observé a lo lejos los niños que todavía estaban afuera, lanzando huevos a los carros que pasaban.

-Y bien Friedrich- mascullé, él me volteó a mirar de inmediato; con una sombra de sonrisa en su rostro- ¿vives cerca?

-Creo que si- dijo algo distraído-. Pero planeo irme por un tiempo.

- ¿De verdad?- me sorprendió el dolor implícito en mi voz.

Él me sonrió tiernamente. Miró con cierta melancolía la luna.

-Debo hacer algo, realmente importante.

El tono en que lo dijo, decía: no me preguntes al respecto.

-Se que no debería preguntarte esto pero… ¿Cuántos años tienes Agatha?

Hubo algo en su expresión que lo hacía ver desolado.

-diecisiete- mascullé.

Su gesto se endureció un poco, entrecerró los ojos y volvió a mirar la luna.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú? – dije de vuelta, para evitar caer en otro silencio.

-veintiuno- dijo sin mirarme, en un extraño tono.

Bien, bien; era mayor que yo, probablemente pensaría que sólo soy una niñita. Una parte de mí se preguntó si importaba… ¿importar? Si apenas lo conocía, ¡que diablos importaba!

-¿Te molesta?- comentó él, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-para nada- dije de inmediato, tomé un caramelo de mi calabaza; se lo tendí-. ¿Quieres?

Friedrich ladeó la cabeza, entornó los ojos y examinó con mirada clínica el dulce que le tendía.

-No planeo envenenarte- le dije, al notar como recelaba.

Soltó una carcajada, la luz de la luna dio de lleno en sus colmillos.

Fruncí los labios y volví a guardar el dulce en la calabaza, sintiéndome estúpida.

-Lo lamento- dije con sarcasmo- se me olvidaba que los _vampiros_ no comen dulce.

Él se pasó la mano por el cabello (se vio como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta, ¡que sexy se veía!), al parecer apenado ¡y con razón debía estarlo! Traté de poner mi cara más lastimera pera hacerlo sentir mal por reírse de mí.

-Vale, dame tu caramelo- su mano nívea se deslizó dentro de mi calabaza llena de dulces, atrapó un dulce con los dedos índice y pulgar. Lo lanzó al aire y luego lo atrapó en su mano, continuó haciendo eso varias veces, lanzando el dulce cada vez más alto para luego atraparlo ágilmente en la palma de su mano.

Un brillo extraño salía de sus ojos que estaban fijos en el dulce, luego sentí un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda cuando su mirada se quedó fija en mí. Seguía lanzando al aire el dulce, al tiempo que me miraba con gesto insondable. La tensión me apretó la garganta, era como si me avisara que debía gritar, que debía pedir ayuda. Carraspeé un poco para deshacerme de esa sensación, sonreí estúpidamente por los nervios.

-No entiendo para que viniste a la fiesta si te vas a quedar ahí parada toda la noche- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa- es estúpido.

Estuve tentada a decirle: ¿y a ti que diablos te importa? Pero me tragué el comentario, me limité a mirar a la calle.

-Yo me voy de aquí- si dijo eso para captar mi atención (aunque lo dudo), surtió efecto, porque de inmediato clavé la mirada en su rostro condenadamente apuesto- conozco un lugar por ahí, aunque no me importaría ir acompañado.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Una invitación?

-Que bien- dije con sorna- seguro que cualquiera de esas chicas que están abajo les agradaría acompañarte.

-¿Quién dijo que yo me refería a las de abajo?- inquirió él, me estaba desnudando con la mirada, luego como para rematar el efecto, se relamió los labios.

-Bien pues -mi voz tembló un poco- la anfitriona debe estar por aquí, puedes decirle a ella.

Un extraño sonido salió de su garganta, era parecido a un ronroneo. Entornó los ojos, me sonrió de manera tentadora.

-Lástima – murmuró mientras se acercaba, estuvo tan cerca de mí que pude sentir su olor; olía a lo que huelen las rosas marchitas, sólo que tenía un toque a colonia de hombre que no pude descifrar- a ella tampoco la quiero llevar.

Tragué saliva. Mi cerebro quería decirme algo crucial, pero no supe que; Friedrich estaba muy cerca de mí, y la manera en que me miraba me hacía sentir cohibida. Pero me fui relajando, la tensión y los nervios se fueron deshaciendo, y me entraron ganas de quitarme la ropa.

_Desnuda, si, luego podrías bailar para mí, dejar que te lleve a la habitación…_

¡Quitarme la ropa! ¡Por Dios, no!

Sacudí la cabeza ante mis veleidosos pensamientos.

Friedrich ya no estaba sonriendo, ahora tenía el ceño fruncido. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí mirándonos.

-Vamos pues- le dije sintiéndome abochornada, ya no quería seguir pretendiendo que no quería ir con él.

Él seguía inmóvil, con el ceño fruncido; tenía aspecto de estar insatisfecho. Se enderezó y todo rastro de descontento se borró de su rostro, me ofreció su brazo y una hermosa sonrisa.

Tal vez caminamos mucho, aunque la verdad no supe. Estaba maravillada por la forma en que hablaba Friedrich, era un excelente conversador. Al parecer, también se sentía mal en esa fiesta porque al irnos de allí todo empezó a ir como la seda. Tenía un extraño sentido del humor, y no hablaba mucho de si mismo, pero al menos no parecía ser un imbécil. Sabía mucho de historia, y me explicó porqué le resultaba tan interesante el siglo XVIII, elogió mi vestido, diciendo que era una copia exacta de lo que se veía por esas épocas.

Nos detuvimos de repente, miré a mí alrededor pero no reconocí el lugar donde estábamos. Había un montón de jóvenes haciendo fila, todos vestidos de negro y con múltiples perforaciones. Era, era…

¡Un bar gótico!

Sonreí, mientras caminaba al lado de Friedrich. Siempre había querido ir a un bar así, pero a mi madre le aterraba la idea y yo no tenía a nadie con quien ir. Para mi sorpresa, no fuimos hasta la cola de la fila, Friedrich me condujo a la puerta.

-Deben hacer la fila- dijo un tipo con la cabeza afeitada, Friedrich lo sobrepasaba en altura por uno o dos centímetros.

-No me parece que haga esperar a mi bella acompañante- dijo Friedrich con voz baja y autoritaria- además ya he venido por aquí _usted_ me recuerda.

-Si, señor Friedrich- dijo el señor calvo- puede pasar.

Jamás pensé que me sentiría así, iba de la mano con el hombre más hermoso del mundo y todos los ojos estaban fijos en nosotros. El bar olía a incienso, un grupo tocaba en la tarima un cover de Bauhaus, todos vestidos con cuero y otra extraña tela negra de aspecto brillante. En la pista de baile había pocas personas, bailando al ritmo de la música. Para cualquier otra persona, la música sonaría machacona y molesta, pero a mí, al igual que todos en el bar, me parecía agradable.

Friedrich me condujo a un reservado, el tapizado de los muebles era de vinilo negro brillante, crujió un poco cuando me senté. Miré maravillada el centro de mesa, unas velas negras con telarañas.

-Te traeré algo de beber- su voz sonó oscura y seductora. Quise decirle que no bebía licor, que era menor de edad pero mis palabras murieron antes de poder pronunciarlas.

Mantuve la vista fija en él, mientras se encaminaba al mesón del bar. Varias mujeres con escotes pronunciados y faldas ridículamente cortas se le acercaron.

-Hey chico peligroso- a pesar de la música y el ruido pude escuchar la voz de la mujer, tenía el cabello blanco, con mechones fucsias, negros y morados. Vestía un corsé de cuero, que le subía los senos, parecía como si en algún momento fueran a salírsele.

Friedrich, la miró, o más bien miró sus senos.

-Lo siento, pero he venido con alguien- bien, por lo menos le estaba hablando al escote de la mujer.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa –mostrando los colmillos falsos-. La mujer lo observó con evidente ansia, me sentí algo extraña al identificar esa expresión, yo misma la tenía cuando lo miraba. Friedrich prosiguió su camino hacia la barra del bar.

Me recosté en la mesa, mirando el centro de mesa, había un par de pulseras alrededor de las velas, que no había notado antes. Eran de plástico con letras en relieve rojas que decían:

_Halloween '08 forever in death_.

Tomé una manilla y me la puse, no combinaba con mi atuendo, pero era bonita.

-Nunca antes te había visto por aquí.

Levanté la cabeza, y me topé con alguien. Un muchacho de aspecto angelical, tenía una camiseta rasgada negra llena de imperdibles, era muy pálido, pero al tenerlo tan cerca no pude ver el maquillaje, su piel tenía aspecto suave y lozano; era como la de Friedrich, tenía aspecto de piedra pulida. Pero no era como Friedrich, era mucho menor, parecía tener mi edad; tenía ojos verdes y cabello castaño rojizo.

-No suelo venir- admití.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?- me ofreció un mano, llevaba unos guantes negros, algo parecido a un mitón de encaje, pero las puntas habían sido rasgadas, se asomaban sus dedos y sus uñas pintadas de negro basalto. Que contraste tan chistoso, su piel mortalmente pálida y el negro de sus uñas.

-Lo siento no bailo.

Él ladeo la cabeza, me dedicó una amplia sonrisa – ¡fantástico! Otro con colmillos-.

-Si quieres puedo hacer que toquen música más adecuada para bailar, aunque rara vez alguien se resiste a bailar cuando suena Bela lugosi's dead- ofreció él. La cadencia de su voz se me hizo familiar, me recordaba a Friedrich.

-No es eso- me quejé- bauhaus me gusta pero… no puedo bailar, no se hacerlo.

-Pero…

-Veo que te has encontrado con _mi_ amiga, _Alexandre_.

Friedrich acababa de llegar, llevaba una copa de aspecto extraño en la mano –seguramente era mi trago-. Se veía tan distinto al muchacho, eran esencialmente lo mismo, pero Alexandre –si es que ese era su nombre- tenía un aspecto más juvenil, a parte de que parecía más gótico, Friedrich tenía aspecto de hombre súper-elegante; aunque ambos tenían aspecto salvaje y seductoramente oscuro.

-No sabía que estabas por aquí, o te habría mandado una _pinta_ gratis.

Friedrich sonrió con desprecio, mostrando su maravillosa y realista prótesis de colmillos.

-De saber que estarías aquí _no habría_ venido.

-Que encantador- dijo el joven gótico, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que Friedrich le acababa de decir-. Espero que _disfrutes_ de la fiesta.

Se dio la vuelta y se perdió en el mar de gente.

-Doncella de hierro- dijo Friedrich de repente, mientras ponía la copa al frente de mí.

-¿perdón?

-El trago, se llama doncella de hierro-. Aclaró él mientras se deslizaba en el reservado, el mueble de vinilo crujió cuando él se sentó.

-Bonito nombre para un trago- me burlé.

Acerqué la copa a mi nariz, un olor ligero a alcohol manaba de ella. Me resistí al impulso de probarla, Friedrich era guapo y todo, pero no estaba de más ser precavida.

-No planeo envenenarte- dijo, sonriendo.

_Touché._

Torcí los labios, para esconder la sonrisa. Me llevé a la boca la copa y bebí un sorbo del líquido. El calor del licor llenó mi boca, pero era muy tenue; tenía un gusto dulce y textura cremosa, me imaginé que era algo parecido a la crema de whisky, pero nunca la había probado, así que no supe si era eso u otra cosa.

-Está rico- murmuré- gracias.

Se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa.

-Este lugar es más adecuado para ti- afirmó él.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Por lo menos la música es agradable- pasé mi dedo por el borde de la copa, para no quedarme mirando el atractivo rostro de mi acompañante.

-¿Tienes pareja, novio o como sea que se llame?

Levanté la mirada, impresionada por la forma en que hizo la pregunta: directa y sin rodeos. Era solo curiosidad ¿no?

-No- era incapaz de mentirle, no supe porqué.

-¿Por qué?-Inquirió, con ese mismo tono demandante.

-Supongo que no le soy atractiva a los hombres- decirlo en voz alta era más doloroso de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Soltó una carcajada, sonó forzada y dura.

-Si supieras lo que la mayoría de hombres de este lugar piensan de ti, creo que cambiarias de opinión.

Arqueé las cejas.

-Ahora lees mentes ¿eh?- sonreí un poco, estaba dispuesta a seguirle la corriente.

-Ese hombre de allá- señaló a un tipo con una cresta a unas cuatro mesas de la nuestra- espera a ver si me te dejo sola para acercarse, y no piensa en invitarte una copa –su voz se volvió extrañamente oscura- Mi queridísimo amigo Alexandre- la forma en que lo dijo, me dio a entender se odiaban- piensa en varias cosas que quiere hacer contigo en el baño.

Tragué saliva, estaba segura que ni por asomo me agradaría saber que planes tenían ese par de sujetos, miré de reojo al de la cresta, me estaba mirando parecía que trataba de ver a través de mi ropa.

_Vaya, hoy todos se han vuelto locos._

-A juzgar por tu expresión, no quieres ir a jugar con ellos ¿verdad?- su voz seguía siendo dura.

-Ehhh no- clavé la mirada en mi bebida.

-¿Y que crees que estoy pensando yo?

-No se, no leo mentes- mi voz tembló un poco.

Levanté la mirada, sus ojos grises tenían una deliciosa intensidad. Me sentí extrañamente tensa, sentí un peso en el estómago y la garganta tensa. Tras varios minutos de tensión, él sonrió amablemente.

Me relajé un poco, desvié la mirada al escenario; había un pequeño receso, al parecer iba a cantar otra persona. La banda se quedó afinando los instrumentos y un nuevo vocalista tomó el micrófono, era el muchacho de hace un rato; Alexandre.

-Es una maravillosa ocasión para reunirnos, criaturas de la noche- exclamó Alexandre, de inmediato todo ruido cesó- Hoy, todos podemos identificarnos con nuestra oscuridad interior; aunque para algunos de nosotros –me dio la impresión de que miraba a Friedrich, aunque era imposible- la oscuridad esta siempre presente en nuestra eterna noche. ¡Beban y celebren! ¡Porque en una noche como esta el diablo toma forma humana y se camufla entre nosotros!

La banda empezó a tocar, todos empezaron a saltar a ritmo de la música fuerte. Era extraño, pero la melodía era dulce y melancólica a pesar del constante rasgueo de la guitarra.

_Si supieras cuanto he vagado_

_Buscándote entre los muertos_

Me quedé sumida en un trance, el lamento de Alexandre tenía un extraño efecto en todas las personas que estaban allí.

-Deberíamos irnos- Friedrich rompió el hechizo, su voz sonaba airada, y su rostro bastante congestionado por el odio.

_Y a pesar de todo sigo aquí,_

_Persiguiendo una triste ilusión _

Me puse de pie, pero no dejé de mirar a Alexandre, tenía la gracia de un felino; y su voz era muy hermosa. Quise quedarme allí, que aquella canción nunca acabara. Él sufría, una soledad inconmensurable se escondía en su canción. Deseé poder confortarlo. Tuve una hermosa visión de mí acurrucada contra él; él entonaba en voz baja una dulce canción. Yacíamos en un lecho de sabanas negras, era tan blando y cómodo. Alexandre me sonrió, sus colmillos destacaban en su sonrisa, adornando sus labios de un color coral.

_Quédate esta noche conmigo,_

_Alivia mi dolor_

-Vámonos de aquí.

La tensa petición de Friedrich rompió el hechizo, yo me había quedado inmóvil mirando al escenario, pérdida en la profundidad de los ojos verdes de Alexandre. Lo que más me asustó fue que él estaba mirándome, a pesar de estar tan lejos, me miraba fijamente. Antes de que desviara la mirada, el gesticuló: Nos veremos después, Agatha.

¿Le había dicho…?

Friedrich me sacó de aquel lugar, antes de que pudiera protestar. Afuera, me sentí más despejada, estaba lejos de ese ambiente tan deprimente y del sublime lamento de Alexandre.

-Gracias por haberme llevado a ese lugar- dije para evitar el silencio, mientras caminábamos.

Sonrió, aunque parecía más bien cansado.

-El placer fue mío, gracias a ti por no pensar que te quería secuestrar o algo así.

-No pareces del tipo criminal, me pareces un buen tipo.

-¿Ah si?- dijo sin mucho interés.

Cruzamos una calle, íbamos hacia mi casa; él me seguía de cerca pero no me había tomado de la mano. Miré anhelante su mano pálida, ansiando tocarla. Era estúpido ansiar el contacto de alguien que apenas acababa de conocer, pero el impulso era tan visceral, como si fuera crucial el contacto entre nosotros. Me encontré pensando que tacto tendría su piel, como se sentiría su mano entre las mías.

-Si, eres amable y educado- sonreí.

Él se quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaba el ruido de nuestros pasos sobre la acera. Miré al cielo, la luna estaba llena, era hermosa; parecía que estaba confabulada con todo lo que había pasado, había resultado ser una noche mágica. Que pronto iba a acabar.

-¿Te duele algo?- preguntó de repente.

Parpadeé algo sorprendida, nos habíamos detenido. Él me miraba fijamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- empecé a caminar de nuevo, él me siguió de inmediato.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Suspiras como si estuvieras herida.

-Eh no, no lo había notado- miré al piso, donde se suponía que estaban mis zapatos, pero se ocultaban tras el ruedo de la falda.

-Estás triste- dijo después de un rato- ¿por qué?

-No estoy triste- murmuré, él no tenía derecho a decir que estaba triste, a pesar de que tenía razón.

-Si lo estás- afirmó él.

Lo miré fijamente, él tenía una arruguita entre las cejas.

-¿Sabes que el olor de las personas cambia dependiendo a su estado de animo? Ahora mismo puedo oler tu tristeza.

-¡Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida!- exclamé riendo de repente, sonaba como si estuviera hablando de un hecho que debía ser evidente para cualquier persona. La cara que puso me confirmó que él estaba acostumbrado a siempre tener la razón, porque parecía molesto por mi reacción.

-De todos modos no me interesa si me crees o no- gruñó- ridícula tú con tus sentidos poco desarrollados.

Arqueé las cejas, lo fulminé con la mirada; pero él no lo notó, estaba mirando el suelo.

-No me digas, para tu información tú tampoco tienes sentidos desarrollados, a menos que seas un perro o algo así.

Mi voz se había levantado un par de octavas, hizo que él me prestara atención. Friedrich parecía… divertido.

-Ahora estás enojada- se rió un poco, mostrando sus colmillos- aunque no necesito olerte para darme cuenta. Y soy un vampiro, por si no lo has notado.

Su buen humor deshizo mi mal genio, sonreí burlona.

-y yo soy del siglo XVIII- yo también podía jugar su juego.

Sacudió la cabeza, y dijo algo como: humanos. Después de nuestra pequeña discusión caminamos en silencio, estábamos a pocos metros de mi casa, podía ver las luces del pórtico encendidas. Había acabado el paseo, era hora de que mi carruaje se convirtiera en calabaza.

Nos detuvimos en el pórtico, él me miraba fijamente con la expresión inescrutable.

-Bueno, fue agradable haberte conocido- no se me ocurrió decir otra cosa para cortar ese absurdo silencio.

-Lástima que esta noche hubiera acabado tan pronto- murmuró, su voz era suave y neutra.

Levantó la mano, con deliberada lentitud tomó un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos, se lo llevó a la cara y lo olfateó. Lo contemplé, no me paso desapercibido el estremecimiento que lo recorrió cuando inhaló profundamente.

Dijo algo en voz baja pero no le alcancé a escuchar. Colocó el mechón detrás de mi oreja, al retirar la mano rozó con su dedo índice mi mejilla. Algo extraño paso en ese momento en el que su piel tocó la mía, mi piel hormigueó bajo su dedo. Él estaba tan helado, pero mi piel subió de temperatura, como si quisiera calentarlo.

Dejó caer la mano, la escondió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Me miró de hito en hito, realmente sorprendido.

-Eres tú- susurró en voz baja, al parecer hablaba para si- santos infiernos eres tú.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté al ver su expresión extraña, como si se hubiera visto un fantasma.

Sacudió la cabeza, luego me sonrió.

-Nada.

Vacilé antes de volverme hacía la puerta, pero sabía que era estúpido, él no…

-¿Agatha?

Me volví de inmediato. Contemplé su rostro, su nariz perfecta y sus labios llenos. Suspiré.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- murmuró con su voz seductora, la parte baja de mi vientre tembló-. Puedo olerlo…-los orificios de su nariz se ensancharon, al parecer olfateando- y también otra cosa –acortó la distancia entre nosotros, casi pensé que mi corazón se saldría por mi boca- ¿es algo que has sentido antes?

Intenté hablar, pero mi lengua no respondía. El ambiente se sentía extraño, como si estuviéramos en un lugar cálido en vez de los 9° centígrados de la noche promedio en mi ciudad.

-ya veo –sonrió, anhelante.

Se acercó más y, para sorpresa mía, me besó. El impulso natural me desconcertó, en vez de apartarlo, puse mis manos en su nuca para acercarlo más. Le devolví el beso con una pasión que jamás hubiera creído posible, gemí débilmente al sentir como me respondía él. Jamás había probado algo tan maravilloso, su saliva era dulce, increíble. Profundicé el beso y deseé estar más cerca de él, pero mi pudor me pudo y me mantuve a raya. Aunque sus labios tenían un ritmo precipitado, como si él también quisiera aprovechar al máximo ese pequeño momento de intimidad. Por ese breve momento, fui muy feliz; como si todo tuviera sentido de repente.

Sentí un dolor agudo en mi labio, y un intenso sabor a sangre en la boca.

¿Qué diablos?

Todo pasó tan rápido, que no pude procesarlo; él se apartó, lamiéndose los labios untados de _mi_ sangre.

- Te dije que era un vampiro ¡boo!

Su voz quedó flotando en el aire frío de la noche, a pesar de que él se había desvanecido en la nada. Me llevé la mano a la boca, tocando la parte que sangraba, donde quedaba la marca que él había dejado en mi piel, la única prueba de que era real.

¿O yo misma me había mordido y todo había sido simplemente una maravillosa pesadilla?


	2. Chapter 2

SYNESTHESIA

_Echa el chisme._

Miré ceñuda la nota que me había mandado Sue, Estábamos en plena clase de cálculo –una pesadilla, si me preguntan-. Aunque podíamos estar hablando a gritos, y el profesor ni lo notaría, pero con la mala suerte que yo me traía siempre, era mejor no tentar al destino. Intenté concentrarme en las derivadas, aunque siendo honesta, ni tenía ni idea de que diablos hablaba ese sujeto.

Alguien me tiró un papel, me di la vuelta y vi a Sue que gesticulaba y señalaba el papel. Lo recogí.

_No soy tu amiga acaso? Por Dios! Echa el chisme! Es verdad que te fuiste con un tipo mayor que tu? Mucha gente en la fiesta lo dijo, pero no se a quien creerle._

Había dibujado torpemente una cara enojada al final del papel. Suspiré, tomé el bolígrafo y garabateé.

_No entiendo cual es tu problema._

Le tiré el papel, y ella lo cogió con avidez, como si de ese papel dependiera su vida; me limité a sacudir la cabeza. No quería compartir con nadie mi experiencia con Friedrich, quería mantenerlo para mí, pero estaba segura que Sue no me dejaría en paz hasta que le contara todo. Repasé con mi lengua la magulladura que había dejado Friedrich en mi labio, no había curado, parecía como si me hubieran abofeteado. Me había convencido de que solo había sido un sueño, o algo así; pero tenía tantas pruebas de que él había sido real: los testimonios de la gente que me vio con él al salir de la fiesta, el morado en mi cara y la manilla que había tomado en ese bar.

Corrí la manga de mi suéter para ver la manilla, no me la había quitado desde que me la había puesto aquel día. Sonaba distante, pero apenas si habían pasado un par de días. Recorrí ansiosamente las letras con mi dedo.

Tiraron un papel doblado sobre mi escritorio, lo desenvolví.

_Por el amor a Brad Pitt! Por qué no me dices? He estado muriéndome por saber todo el fin de semana, y para colmo no contestas el maldito teléfono sabes cuanta gente me ha dicho que te vio con un tipo raro, mayor y creo que hasta dijeron que era muy lindo? Es porque te lo quieres quedar para ti sola no? definitivamente la que menos corre vuela._

Rompí en pedacitos el papel, solté una maldición en voz baja ¿Qué yo no tenía derecho a que alguien se interesara en mí? Sue tenía un montón de novios y pretendientes, y nunca me hablaba de ellos, además a mi tampoco me interesaba de a mucho. Me calmé un poco, era la naturaleza de Sue saber de todo el mundo, le desesperaba que alguien tuviera un secreto que ella desconocía. Si Sue tenía un talento –a parte de llevarse la pierna detrás de la cabeza- era sacarle la información a la gente, seguro que debía ser exasperante para ella enterarse que había un rumor que ella misma no podía confirmar. Y más si era de su amiga inadaptada-social.

_No deberías estar tan desesperada por saber, pero pues por otro lado eres mi amiga así que te contaré en el receso, no me siento cómoda hablando de él en un papel._

Mi mensaje la tranquilizó un poco, me guiñó un ojo y volvió a poner la mirada en el tablero. Yo hice lo mismo, pero el terror me invadió, iba a ver un examen sobre ese tema, y estaba segura que sacaría cero. Pero me relajé de inmediato, me daba un comino si perdía el examen o no, tenía fama de ser buena estudiante así que era deber del profesor ayudarme –por algo dicen cría fama y échate a dormir-. En la misma hoja en la que estaba tomando apuntes, garabateé un murciélago y colmillos, la absurda sensación de perdida se me había ido, ahora solo podía sentirme genial ¡yo le había parecido atractiva a un hombre de veintiún años! ¡Y lo mejor de todo: me había besado! Aparte había descubierto que no era fea después de todo, ¡no después de la forma en que me miraban los hombres del bar gótico! Tenía que volver a ese lugar tendría altas posibilidades de encontrar allí a mi vampiro Friedrich y si no estaba allí, bueno, podía tener una cita con algún gótico súper-atractivo. ¡Yo teniendo citas!

Vaya, el mundo se había desquiciado.

A la hora del receso, me escapé de Sue con la excusa de ir a comprar algo de comer; ella sabía tan bien como yo que no iba a comer nada –odiaba la comida de la cafetería- pero lo hice sólo para molestarla. Al volver, Sue me miraba como si yo fuera Santa Claus.

-¡Ahora cuéntame de una buena vez!- exclamó ella mientras tiraba de mi falda para que me sentara.

Empecé a narrarle con todo lujo de detalle mi encuentro con Friedrich, le dije lo guapo que era –una especie de satisfacción morbosa me hizo sonreír al notar lo celosa que se ponía, ella tenía el delirio de que toda la gente bella se sentía atraída hacia ella-, la manera en que me coqueteaba, y lo del bar. Omití ciertos detalles, no le dije lo del beso, tampoco le dije los de los continuos comentarios de "soy un vampiro", ni mucho menos esas cosas de leer mentes y oler estados de ánimo.

-Genial- exclamó ella- ¿no le pediste el celular o el correo?

-No, pero él dijo que vivía cerca.

-¿Y él sabe donde vives no?

-Pues si –admití.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿y que tal que sea un loco pervertido?- inquirió ella, muy seria.

-no creo, si quería hacerme algo hubiera podido, pero no lo hizo.

-¡tenemos que ir a ese bar!- anunció ella- tenemos que investigar si allí saben algo sobre él ¡seremos como investigadoras privadas!

Arqueé las cejas y me llevé a la boca una gomita.

-No creo que te guste ir allá -señalé-, yo puedo ir sola.

-no, de ninguna manera- negó con vehemencia- esta puede ser la súper-aventura del año, además pueden hacerte algo si vas sola.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que contigo a mi lado no me pasará nada?- objeté.

- ¡yo se ninjutsu!- se había vuelto completamente loca, o sólo quería hacer algo más divertido que decir chismes y comer comida basura.

Metí otra goma de ositos en mi boca y la destrocé mientras pensaba.

-Podemos ir- ella sonrió- pero no estoy muy segura si nos dejaran entrar así como así, somos menores de edad, a parte de eso, sólo se entra con invitación o algo parecido.

-El guardia tal vez te reconozca a ti, y si tal vez dices que vienes de parte de… Fred como se llame, tal vez entremos.

-Está bien- acepté a regañadientes, no quería llevar a Sue pero no me quedaba de otra- no le digas a nadie, se que eso es pedirte algo imposible pero si abres la boca te dejo fuera de esto ¿entendido?

Ella levantó su mano derecha y me miró de manera solemne.

-lo prometo, no más bien lo juro por el señor Pinky y por mi afiche de Bratt Pitt, que tu sabes que es mi tesoro más preciado.

Me forcé a mi misma a no reírme de ella, ¡por Dios santo ella amaba a Brad Pitt tanto como yo amaba a Jerry Only! Pero no había punto de comparación, uno era una estrella de cine y el otro era el vocalista de la banda más grande e incomprendida del mundo.

-Pero tendremos que conseguirte algo para que te pongas- murmuré, ella no podía ir con su acostumbrada ropa de colores cálidos y bonitos zapatos con moñitos rosa.

-Eso es buena idea- apuntó ella- así me camuflaré.

Me quedé pensando en que podría ponerse. Pero no podía prestarle mi ropa, yo era más alta que ella.

-Compraremos algo, mañana después del colegio- dije al fin- consigue dinero o algo, dile a tu mamá que te adelante la mesada.

Ella torció el gesto.

-ah, ¿gastar mi dinero en algo que no me voy a poner sino una sola vez?

-Es eso, o no ir, además puedes guardar la ropa para Halloween del año que viene y así tendrás un disfraz.

Nos pareció más prudente conseguir la ropa primero, después de tenerla podríamos sacar una fecha para ir al bar.

Era chistoso ver a Sue en las tiendas que yo solía frecuentar, había tantas cosas que a ella le parecían curiosas. Collares, pulseras, calaveras, negro y purpura por todos lados. Era graciosísimo.

-Creo que deberías llevar una falda- comenté mientras buscaba una blusa para Sue, había una bonita con la foto de Rimbaud en blanco y negro, estaba rasgada. La cogí y la puse en el montón, tal vez yo podría cómpramela.

-Esto no me cuadra- exclamó mientras se miraba en el espejo- ¿tienen que ponerse los pantalones así?

Tenía puestos unos pantalones muy entubados, a rayas blancas y negras. La señora que atendía, era una persona que vestía normal, no tenía perforaciones y no usaba sombra de ojos negra. Supuse que también pensaba lo mismo que Sue.

-Insisto, deberías llevar una falda.

-no me gustan las faldas- se quejó-. Vaya, esto está resultando más difícil de lo que pensé.

-nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil- me encogí de hombros.

Saqué de los percheros algunas faldas para que se las probara, eran bonitas, con tul y encaje. Descubrí una maravillosa, con cruces por todo el ruedo, la cogí porque de ninguna manera la dejaría, tenía que ser mía. Le pasé otras faldas a Sue, y camisas, para que se midiera.

-Que horror, así será todo él día- se quejó mientras iba de nuevo al cambiador.

-No pasa nada- dije a través de la cortina que me separaba de ella- después será fácil, yo te prestaré zapatos y demás cosas.

Siguió refunfuñando, pero dejó de quejarse, ella sabía que era esto o perderse de la aventura. Yo sólo quería ir, hubiera aventura o no. Pagué la falda y la camisa de Arthur Rimbaud, compré algunas pulseras con taches, y un bonito collar también con taches. Seguro que a mi padre le daría un desmayo, sonreí al pensar en eso.

Sue salió bajándose la falda, me reí de su expresión.

-Faldas, no- exclamó indignada.

-¡pero si te ves bonita!

-para nada- sacudió la cabeza- además ya se que me harás ponerme medias de malla con esta falda, ¡que vergonzoso!

Levanté las palmas de las manos, en señal de rendición.

-no lo haré, tampoco te obligaré a ponerte una.

-Tampoco eso pantalones ¡Dios, se necesita mantequilla para ponerse eso!

No pude sino reírme, Sue y yo éramos tan distintas.

Al fin decidimos por unos pantalones cortos, y una camisa que tenía un montón de cremalleras, salimos tarde de allí pero por lo menos Sue ya estaba de mejor ánimo, ahora que teníamos la ropa, ya podíamos poner en marcha la segunda parte del plan.

Sacar tiempo para ir al bar fue lo más difícil, no podíamos ir entre semana. Sue había dado varias ideas, pero ninguna era útil, teníamos que ir al bar ya muy entrada la noche, por eso de góticos-noche-vampiros. Si les decíamos a nuestros padres, no nos dejarían ir, y era crucial que no se enteraran de nada -¿Qué dirían mis padres si les contara que iba a buscar a un tipo que medio conocía, que era mayor que yo y que me había besado?-

-tengo una idea- dijo Sue de repente.

Aparté el libro de cálculo, estábamos intentando hacer la tarea, en vano por supuesto, ninguna de las dos sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Iremos este sábado- sonrió ampliamente- le dirás que te invité a quedarte en mi casa, y le diremos a mi mamá que vamos a ver una película.

-¿crees que funcione?

-No seas aguafiestas- me lanzó una almohada- va a funcionar.

Y por increíble que parezca, funcionó.

Le dijimos a la mamá de Sue que íbamos a ver una película de terror –por eso la forma de vestir-. Ambas estábamos realmente emocionadas, ambas nos habíamos maquillado para parecer mayores. Yo me sentí genial, ¿podría ver de nuevo a Friedrich? ¿Nos besaríamos…?

Me detuve de inmediato. ¿Cómo diablos no me había acordado? Friedrich había dicho que se iba de la ciudad.

-¿Es ahí?- Sue me haló del brazo y señaló una fila larguísima.

Habíamos llegado. Nos fuimos hasta el final de la cola.

-Que horrible- Sue masculló- entraremos cuando sea media noche.

Suspiré con fastidio, me quedé mirando a la calle; no había nadie, ni carros; se escuchaba el ruido y las risas de la gente que estaba en la fila.

-Muero por entrar, mi novia me dijo que el lugar es increíble- dijo un tipo de pelo negro, tenía atuendo oscuro sencillo, sin ninguna indumentaria.

-Me han dicho que a veces te dejan haciendo fila aquí toda la noche-le respondió el otro, tenía el pelo castaño y era más bajo que el otro-, y si tienes suerte, pasas.

-¿Nunca han entrado?- preguntó Sue, los sujetos que estaban hablando se volvieron hacia nosotras.

-Hola- dijo el de pelo negro con un remedo de sonrisa seductora en los labios ¿no que tenía novia?- la verdad poca gente entra haciendo fila, creo que te invitan o algo; te dan una manilla o algo así.

Sue me miró, sonrió con complicidad. Yo me quedé callada, aquellos sujetos me miraban de vez en cuando mientras hablaban con Sue.

-¿Es la primera vez que hacen fila?- preguntó Sue, con esa voz melosa.

-No- dijo el muchacho de pelo castaño- ya vamos como diez veces que intentamos pero al llegar a la puerta nos dicen: lo siento, ustedes no entran.

-Que bar tan raro- se quejó Sue- ¿Cómo van a ganar dinero si no dejan entrar a nadie?

-Dicen que al dueño no le gusta el tumulto, solo entran un numero limitado de personas.

-Lo que daría por entrar a ese lugar- dijo el de pelo oscuro.

Me dio risa, hablaban tan cómodamente y ni siquiera sabían el nombre de la persona con quien hablaban.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu novia?- exclamé yo, ellos me miraron sorprendidos- ¿no que ella ya había entrado?

El de pelo oscuro se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Pues verás- dijo incómodo- a ella se lo dijo un conocido, que conocía a otro que había entrado aquí.

Me reí un rato, pero no dije más.

-Ella entró- dijo Sue, sonriendo, feliz de presumir- Agatha, mi amiga, fue a la fiesta de Halloween.

Ambos jóvenes me miraron boquiabiertos, yo me limité a mirar mis botas.

-Genial ¿cómo entraste?

Levanté la mirada y me puse roja, no se me daba bien hablar siendo yo el centro de atención.

-Ehh… yo…

-Vino con alguien-habló Sue, feliz por hablar-, un tal Fred no se que.

-Friedrich- le corregí, no me gustaba que ella hablara por mí.

-Genial ¿por qué no lo llamas y le dices que nos permita entrar a todos?

-No puedo- sacudí la cabeza- él… yo…- cogí un mechón de cabello y lo enredé entre mis dedos.

-me han dado una idea- dijo Sue, cogió mi brazo y me sacó de la fila- adiós chicos, buena suerte.

Caminamos hacía la gran puerta de roble del bar, vi al sujeto calvo y lo reconocí de inmediato.

-Buenas noches- le dije, mi voz sonó temblorosa- deseo entrar.

-Todos los de la fila también- dijo él con voz neutra, simplemente señalando un hecho.

-Entré en Halloween- murmuré.

-Muchos me han dicho lo mismo, señorita ¿por qué no hace la fila? Tal vez tenga más oportunidad en vez de estarme diciendo mentiras para que la deje entrar.

-¡Puede probarlo!- exclamó Sue, me bajó la manga de la chaqueta con un movimiento brusco y le puso mi muñeca debajo de la nariz al sujeto.

Él miró la manilla, y dijo a regañadientes:

-Pueden pasar.

Sue entró primero, demasiado emocionada como para poder disimularlo.

Olía a incienso, como lo recordaba; pero esta vez me pude fijar en todos los detalles, el papel de colgadura tenía un estampado de apariencia victoriana. El lugar me pareció más grande que la última vez, no había música en vivo, pero de unos parlantes llenos de telaraña salía música de The Smiths. Sue se había detenido al final del pasillo, no sabía que hacer o simplemente miraba a los jóvenes que bebían alegremente y tarareaban la música.

-ven- la cogí del brazo y antes de darme cuenta, la llevaba al reservado donde había estado con Friedrich.

Se sentó y se quedó mirando el centro de mesa, esta vez había un cráneo de plástico con una vela derretida sobre él.

-La gente de aquí está loca- dijo ella, en voz baja- me dan miedo.

-¿Qué fue de la misión de investigación?- le pregunté.

Ella no me dijo nada, pero parecía que estaba muerta del susto.

-No te preocupes- le dije mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba sobre el asiento- voy a echar un vistazo, tu quédate, seguro que con esa cara de miedo que tienes nadie se te acerca.

Me miró de manera suplicante, pero no podía quedarme con ella, quería averiguar si alguien en el bar conocía a Friedrich, tal vez me pudieran dar información de cuando volvería o algo así. Pasé al frente de la tarima, los instrumentos estaban allí, y en el bombo de la batería se leía en letras rojas y chorreantes: pecado sagrado.

Que nombre tan extraño para una banda.

El mesón del bar era largo, y bonito, de madera pulida con un vidrio para protegerla de la humedad. Había mucha gente sentada en las butacas, bebían en copas que estaban adornadas con calaveras y huesos.

El que servía los tragos tenía puesto un traje negro victoriano -bastante preciso si me preguntan-, tenía varias perforaciones en la cara, era apuesto, pero tenía aspecto de no haber dormido en muchos años.

-Hola- dije tímidamente- disculpa es que quiero saber si has visto por aquí a un hombre de un metro ochenta más o menos con el cabello color plata y muy pálido.

El de los tragos frunció el ceño, mientras mezclaba licor y jugo de tomate –Eh… bloody mary-.

-La verdad no se- admitió él- mucha gente viene por aquí, ¿sabes como se llama o algo?

-Friedrich.

Él levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

-No deberías andar buscando problemas- dijo él, en un extraño tono.

-¿le conoces?- pregunté ansiosa, si asociaba problemas con el nombre, seguro que le conocía para decir eso.

-No exactamente, pero he oído hablar de él, es como todos _ellos_- su voz se fue apagando hasta que se convirtió en un susurro- no deberías buscarles, solo dejan muerte a su paso.

_Muerte_ ¿Qué quería decir él con eso?

Iba a preguntarle algo más pero alguien nos interrumpió.

-No debes hablar con los clientes- dijo alguien, censurando el comportamiento del cantinero- no te pagan por chismosear.

El cantinero tragó saliva y se alejó de mí.

-No le hagas caso- dijo el muchacho que había reprendido al cantinero- son rumores estúpidos.

Entorné los ojos, ese muchacho se me hacía familiar.

-¿Alexandre?- inquirí.

Él sonrió ampliamente –al parecer no había dejado de ser Halloween para él-.

-No puedo creer que tenga el placer de verte de nuevo- exclamó él, tenía esa rotunda y maravillosa voz.

Le sonreí.

-No pensé que te encontraría por aquí- admití.

-Es casualidad- comentó él- suelo estar por aquí cerca, sólo que de vez en cuando vengo al bar.

-Debes tener suerte para que te dejen entrar siempre.

Él soltó una risotada.

-¿tan difícil es entrar?- preguntó él al recobrar la compostura.

-pues si- dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

Él rebuscó algo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón de vinilo, sacó una tira negra. Cogió mi muñeca y ató la tira. Tenía los dedos fríos, pero como un grado o dos más debajo de mi temperatura. Terminó y sonrió.

Miré mi muñeca, era una pulsera de vinilo, pero tenía unas letras bordadas en hilo blanco, negro y rojo: Synesthesia.

-El bar se llama así, si la muestras a la entrada no habrá problema.

-No tenías porqué molestarte- me quejé.

-No lo hice por ser altruista- dijo él con voz seductora- Deseo que vengas a verme cantar.

-¿De verdad?- una sonrisa fue tirando de las comisuras de mis labios.

-Claro ¿por qué no?- sonrió- hasta puede que un día te componga una canción.

Me reí, era agradable estar con él, o eso me parecía.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- preguntó Alexandre, ensanchando la sonrisa.

-Ehh… no, sólo quería averiguar algo sobre…-dudé un momento, Friedrich se había mostrado enojado cuando Alexandre le había hablado, seguro que no se llevaban bien-. Eh como entrar más fácil, y pues ya me has regalado esto… gracias de todos modos.

Me di media vuelta, y me encaminé al reservado donde había dejado a la pobre Sue –huh acabo de recordar su existencia-. Pero una mano fresca se posó en mi antebrazo, apretó suavemente hasta me pareció que me acariciaba con el pulgar.

Me volví hacia él, él me sonrió disculpándose.

-¿vienes con alguien?- preguntó.

-Si- admití, su expresión se apagó un poco- con una amiga.

-Llévale algo de beber, yo invito- ofreció con una sonrisa tentadora.

Por Dios, él era tan apuesto.

-Está bien, pero que no tenga mucho alcohol, a ella le hace daño.

-Oki doki- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Tuve que tomarme mi tiempo para volver a recuperar la compostura, él era tan encantador; cualquier persona caería a sus pies. Hasta su manera de caminar era maravillosa, como si fuera el dueño del mundo. Me fijé en la contextura de su cuerpo –lo siento, no pude evitarlo-, era delgado, la camisa que traía puesta no tenía mangas, así que se notaban los músculos de sus brazos, no parecía del tipo "tomo-esteroides-y-me-la paso-metido-en-un-gimnasio". Era esbelto y orgulloso, con amplios hombros a pesar de parecer tan joven.

Bien, no podía quedarme ahí toda la vida mirándolo; me di la vuelta y me encaminé al reservado, él seguro me vería. Al llegar vi a Sue con la frente apoyada contra la mesa.

La sacudí.

-¡no me maten!- exclamó ella asustada.

Retiré la mano de inmediato.

-Santo Dios Sue, soy yo.

Ella me observó y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-lo siento, es que pensé que era el tipo de antes.

Fruncí el ceño mientras me sentaba.

-¿tipo de antes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Hizo lo mismo, y me preguntó si me sentía bien. ¡Lo hubieras visto! Tenía los ojos hundidos y el cabello largo, hasta tenía barba en forma de candado -ella se llevó los dedos a la parte debajo de su labio inferior- parecía maléfico.

Sólo le sonreí, tampoco la iba a regañar, le habían enseñado a recelar de las personas así. Pobre sujeto que solo quería ayudar.

-En fin- suspiró- ¿averiguaste algo sobre…?

Llegó Alexandre, con un par de copas.

-Aquí estás- me sonrió, dejó las copas sobre la mesa y se enderezó- ¿ella es tu amiga?

Sue se quedó alucinada, a pesar de que él tuviera una camiseta de una calavera formada por salpicaduras de pintura blanca.

-Ella es Sue- él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa- Sue, él es Alexandre.

-Encantado de conocerte- dijo él dedicándole una breve reverencia a Sue.

-Igualmente- Sue contestó en voz baja.

-Bien, las dejo señoritas, fue agradable verte de nuevo Agatha.

-¿Vas a cantar?- le pregunté entes de que se fuera.

Él me miró como si yo le hubiera dicho: te has ganado la lotería.

-¿Quieres que cante?- inquirió él, la forma en que lo dijo me hizo pensar que para él sería la cosa más magnifica del mundo si le decía si.

No podía mentir, así que asentí con la cabeza. Y él sonrió como si le hubieran dicho lo más maravilloso del mundo.

-Hoy no puedo- contestó, su sonrisa se apagó un poco- pero mañana… ¿quien sabe?

Se dio la vuelta y se perdió de mi vista. Bien, ahora necesitaba una pipa de oxigeno.

-¿Dónde conociste a ese muchacho?- preguntó, no, más bien demandó Sue.

-El día de Halloween, me invitó a bailar y luego lo vi en el escenario, él canta.

-¿por qué diablos no me habías contado sobre él?- inquirió ella- es… realmente guapo

Me encogí de hombros.

-Creo que lo olvidé.

Tomé la copa y bebí un trago, era doncella de hierro.

-¿viste que tenía colmillos?- su voz se volvió un susurro.

-sip- respondí- él también los usaba en Halloween.

-pero ese día no parecían fuera de lugar- comentó ella.

_Es que no se los puede quitar,_ pensé.

-es gótico, supongo que le gusta usar esa prótesis.

-¿cómo será besar a alguien con colmillos?- se preguntó.

Yo podía responderle: Se siente genial, hasta que él te los clava en el labio. Me guardé mis comentarios y me terminé de beber el trago.

Mas tarde, esa noche, me la pasé revolcándome en la cama; no podía dormir. Las palabras del cantinero se repetía en mi cabeza _ no deberías buscar problemas… él es como todos ellos, sólo deja muerte a su paso…_

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué eran asesinos o algo? ¿O eran vampiros de verdad?

_Si supieras lo que la mayoría de hombres de este lugar piensan de ti, creo que cambiarias de opinión._

_Soy un vampiro por si no te has dado cuenta…_

Algo extraño pasaba en ese bar, Friedrich y Alexandre tenían algo que ver. Toqué la pulsera que me había dado Alexandre ¿por qué Friedrich me había llevado allí en primer lugar? ¿Por qué Alexandre estaba interesado en mí? ¿Por qué precisamente yo?

En ese momento Sue dijo algo entre sueños, algo como: Brad deja a tu esposa y cásate conmigo. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírme. Me acomodé una vez más, pero no pude conciliar el sueño; seguía pensando que aquel bar tenía algo raro, y yo iba averiguar que.


	3. Chapter 3

HOLY SIN

-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo él sonriendo- me alegra verte.

Había tenido que escaparme de la casa, treparme por el tejado, a pesar de todo eso, la maravillosa sonrisa de Alexandre lo valía.

Me sonrojé, torcí los labios reprimiendo la sonrisa.

-¿No viniste con tu amiga?- preguntó él, no parecía muy interesado, solo preguntaba por preguntar.

Negué con la cabeza. Si Sue hubiera ido allí otra vez, seguro que tendría pesadillas toda la vida.

-Ella tiene miedo, tú sabes, colmillos y góticos.

-Colmillos ¿eh?- casi parecía preocupado, o tal vez sólo lo fingía.

-¿Dónde consigo unos como los tuyos?- le pregunté- quiero asustarla.

Él torció el gesto.

_Oh claro que no, tienes que convertirte para tenerlos._

-No deberías asustar a tu amiga- su boca se volvió una línea de desaprobación-. Deja eso, vamos, quiero que estés cerca del escenario.

Me tomó de la mano –la tenía fría-, y me condujo al lugar donde estaba la pequeña tarima. Algunas personas se quedaron mirándonos, hasta parecía que se les salían los ojos de sus órbitas. ¿Era extraño que él anduviera tomado de la mano con alguien?

-Quédate aquí- dijo él- ya vengo.

Desapareció detrás de la tarima, al parecer allí había algo detrás de las pesadas cortinas negras que lo adornaban.

La gente empezaba a acumularse al frente del escenario, todos hablaban muy emocionados. A mi lado había una chica de cabello largo, peinado con una raya a la mitad un lado era negro y el otro era rubio platino. Tenía un rostro bonito, pero parecía realmente nerviosa, estrujaba entre sus manos algo que parecía un bonito gatito de piel de vinilo. Vestía igual que todos, de negro, con un vestido de tafetán con ligeros destellos de burdeos; medias de malla y botas –unas muy bonitas por cierto-.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté al escuchar que su respiración ya se acercaba a la hiperventilación.

Ella me observó con sus ojos castaños, enmarcados por lápiz y sombra negra.

-Estoy bien -¿eso era una pregunta o una respuesta?- sólo… estoy realmente emocionada, rara vez se presentan en vivo, y en Halloween me los perdí –sonó como si se odiara a si misma profundamente por habérselos perdido-, es realmente increíble que vuelvan a tocar así tan seguido… oh lo siento -seguro que notó mi ceño fruncido-, soy _realmente_ fanática de ellos.

-Eso es evidente.

Ella me sonrió, al parecer no se sintió herida por mi sarcasmo –mi segunda lengua-.

-Mucho gusto, me dicen Circe- ella sonrió, noté que tenía el labio inferior perforado.

-Yo me llamo Agatha- sonreí abiertamente- ¿Circe es un mote o algo así? Espero que no me conviertas en cerdo.

Soltó una risotada.

-¡Como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes! Sólo es de cariño, me gustan las brujas –sonrió y tomó entre sus dedos el dije de pentagrama que colgaba de su collar-. Muy poca gente en este lugar usa su verdadero nombre.

-Ah debí de haberlo sabido- comenté- debe ser confuso.

-No realmente- dijo ella encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros- fuera de este bar volvemos a ser lo que se supone que somos, para ser aceptados socialmente; para algunos de nosotros –nótese que se incluía en el grupo- es un alivio encajar y ser como realmente eres – zanjó el tema - ¿vienes muy seguido? No te había visto por aquí antes.

-Es verdad que soy nueva por acá- admití- hace poco que me dieron la membrecía –levanté la manilla de vinilo que Alexandre me había regalado.

-Que guay- exclamó ella- a mi no me han dado una de esas, a muy poca gente se la dan- ella se agachó y sacó un papel de su bota- a la mayoría le dan esto- me mostró el papel, era como un Flyer con varios espacios para sellos, cada espacio tenía un sello de tinta roja con el logo del bar (la palabra Synesthesia) también tenía una fecha. Quedaban dos espacios vacíos-. Después de que se te acaban, debes entrar a una lista, para ver si te dan otro.

Fruncí el ceño ¿por qué tendrían que tener tal precaución? No parecía coherente, los bares sólo funcionaban como negocio, más gente entra, más ganas ¿Qué razón tendría el propietario del bar para restringir de esa manera la entrada?

-En lo que a mi respecta- prosiguió Circe- tu eres una suertuda de los mil infiernos. ¿Quién te dio esa manilla?

-A decir verdad, se la robé a mi hermano -mentí, no estaba segura porqué, pero no quería decirle la verdad seguro me odiaría, ella levaba más tiempo acudiendo al bar y todavía tenía que depender de ese estúpido sistema de sellos.

Ella se rió.

-Ah bueno, tendrás problemas cuanto tu hermano se de cuenta.

-No es que me importe de a mucho- me encogí de hombros- es un imbécil.

-¿Has escuchado a pecado sagrado?- me preguntó ella en tono atento.

-Ehh… -tenía que tener una excusa para estar allí en primera fila ¿no?- si, vine en Halloween, tocan muy bien.

-¿bromeas?- frunció el ceño- ¡es genial! Dios ¿has visto al vocalista? Lo amo desde que lo vi, canta como los ángeles, y es tan guapo. Quiero que me de su autógrafo –miró el muñequito que tenía en las manos- será mi tesoro más preciado.

Guapo era quedarse corto.

En ese momento salió él, de entre las cortinas; los de la banda ya estaban allí. Alexandre tomó el micrófono, se veía muy genial con sus pantalones entubados negros y su camisa a rayas rojas y negras. Circe, a mi lado, se puso muy roja y miraba fijamente a Alexandre.

-Gracias por estar aquí esta noche- Alexandre pronunció con su voz magnifica y profunda, Dios, algo dentro de mi se estremeció- se que a vosotros les gusta mi música –se detuvo porque todos en el bar lanzaron vítores y gritos de admiración, inclusive Circe aunque estaba tan nerviosa que su grito casi no se escuchó- procuraré presentarme más seguido, para hacer la noche –sentí sus ojos verdes clavados en mí, como si tuviera visión de rayos x y pudiera ver mis tripas- mucho más _interesante_.

¿Eso era para mí? Me pregunté confusa, Alexandre me guiñó un ojo; gracias al cielo que Circe pensó que iba para ella; algo dentro de mí me decía que ella era capaz de lanzarse sobre mí –o inclusive convertirme en cerdo- si supiera que él me conocía. Ella parecía de las fans muy obsesionadas, pero bueno, no era para menos; Alexandre tenía una belleza tan arrolladora que era seguro que podría tener a todas las mujeres de ese bar.

«_Inclusive soy tan viril que puedo acostarme con todas ellas_»

¿Él…?

Todos estallaron en gritos cuando se apagaron las luces del bar, una luz blanca salía por debajo de la tarima, le daba un aspecto extraño a Alexandre, afilaba más sus rasgos y lo hacía ver más pálido. Soltó un estruendoso lamento, sonó como si estuviera herido de muerte –ah, se me olvidaba, sonó como si el cantante de ópera más genial del mundo estuviera herido de muerte-.

_Las cosas no son lo que parecen_

_El mundo es más cruel de lo que piensas_

_Aunque creas que soy tuyo_

_Y Que mi corazón late_

_¡Falsas blasfemias!_

_Cierra los ojos_

_Y deja que te lleve_

_¿Aún confías en mí?_

_¿A pesar de que soy un ser sin rostro?_

_¿A pesar de que me desvanezco en la nada?_

_Deja que la mentira dure más_

_Que la noche sea eterna_

_Que el agua sea como la sangre_

_Que la tinta surja de mis venas_

_Solos en el corazón del mismo mundo_

_Los hilos del destino se han roto_

_Deja que la mentira dure más_

_Que la noche sea eterna_

_Que el agua sea como la sangre_

_Que la tinta surja de mis venas_

La canción acabó con otro fuerte grito de Alexandre, y la multitud se deshizo en aplausos. Yo me sentí extraña, no paraba de temblar; era como si algo frío saliera de mi corazón. Reprimí las ganas de llorar ¿por qué diablos me sentí así? Era su tristeza, su alma solitaria que clamaba auxilio, su música era conmovedora, dulce y melancólica. Un extraño sopor me invadió, como si hubiera tomado una droga muy fuerte.

La misma desesperación me asfixió, tenía que abrazar a Alexandre, confortarlo. ¡Estaba sufriendo! ¡¿Es que no se daban cuenta?! ¿Circe no notaba lo frío que se ponía el ambiente?, ¿la forma en que la tristeza de Alexandre, que venía desde su alma, se chupaba toda la calidez del lugar?, ¡hacia tanto frío allí!

Quería irme, taparme los oídos; pero su voz era tan hermosa, sería un crimen hacer tal cosa. Tenía que ignorar el dolor y la aflicción que me invadían, tenía que estar allí.

-¡Oh por Dios es tan sexy!- le escuché gritar a mi lado a Circe.

Él era hermoso, a pesar de cargar con todo su dolor y su pena. Tenía que hacer algo por él, tenía que ayudarlo.

Pero era estúpido, no lo conocía.

La fuerza de las emociones que me transmitía él con su música hizo que todo mi mundo se volviera oscuro.

-Agatha.

Alguien me sacudía.

-Por Dios Agatha, reacciona.

¿Mi madre? Ah, maldición tenía, que ir a estudiar. ¿Había hecho las tareas? No, me la había pasado vagando, tendría un maravilloso y ovalado cero en mis calificaciones. ¡Maldición tenía examen de cálculo! Bien lo perdería también, igual de todas maneras lo iba a perder. Sue también lo haría, de eso estaba segura, así que íbamos a ir las dos a rogar clemencia del profesor, tal vez con algo de lágrimas.

Pero algo no encajaba, en mi casa no había tanto ruido, era como si un montón de personas hablaran e intercambiaran susurros de preocupación.

- No se que pasó, de repente se cayó y…

-Denle un poco de aire, ya está volviendo en sí.

Que voz tan bonita, llena de autoridad, y tan seductora.

Entreabrí los ojos, la luz era muy intensa, así que los cerré de inmediato. Aunque después de todo, no había tanta luz. Algo frío y suave rozó mi mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?- abrí los ojos y enfoqué la mirada, allí estaba el ángel de cabello castaño rojizo.

Asentí con la cabeza. Intenté pararme pero Alexandre no me lo permitió, me acarició la espalda confortándome. Él no parecía sorprendido de verme en ese estado, aunque estaba contento al verme despierta.

-Era de esperarse- susurró para mí- de todas maneras, eres la única con la sensibilidad suficiente como para reaccionar de esta manera.

-¿Sensibilidad?

Él sonrió un poco, pero no me dijo nada. Me ayudó a levantarme, pero no me soltó. Circe, que era la que había estado a mi lado cuando me había desmayado, parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Ves lo que te decía!- exclamó Circe, me hablaba a mí, pero de vez en cuando fijaba una mirada anhelante en Alexandre.

-¿La conoces?- me preguntó él a mi lado, tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, su mano firme descansaba sobre mi cadera.

Circe me miró suplicante, aunque no tenía ni idea de la naturaleza de la pregunta de Alexandre, ella pensaba que yo no lo conocía. Aunque debió de haberse sorprendido por la forma en que me cogía –yo estaba sorprendida, ¿por qué sentía su agarre protector y posesivo?, seguro que era impresión mía-.

-Es Circe- dije, ella esbozó una sonrisa tensa- es admiradora tuya.

-Ah, ¿si?- no parecía muy interesado, me acercó más a él.

-Compraría todos tus discos si los tuvieras- apuntó Circe, acercándose más-. ¡No puedo creer que esté hablando contigo! Siempre desapareces y no vuelves en toda la noche, no entiendo porqué haces eso.

Vaya, se le notaba la desesperación.

-Yo… no voy con eso de los fans- admitió, por primera vez sonaba apenado- me gusta cantar, eso es todo.

-¡pero aquí todos admiran tu música!- exclamó Circe, retorciendo el muñequito entre sus manos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No pretendo ser famoso.

Fruncí el ceño, con Circe era modesto, me dio la impresión de que le valía un pepino si ella lo admiraba o no. Había algo cruel en su forma de hablar, era sospechoso. ¿Y por qué conmigo era tan… distinto?

-¿Podrías darme un… autógrafo? Digo, si no te molesta.

-Bueno- accedió.

Cogió el muñeco que Circe tenía en las manos y lo garabateó con el marcador plateado. Le dedicó una sonrisa hueca –a pesar de eso, la dejó sin aliento-.

-¿te importa si me robo a tu amiga?- preguntó él, está vez sonrió de manera más genuina.

Ella me mandó una mirada que decía: ¿por qué no me roba a mí?

-No vine con ella- dijo con tono amargo.

Ella se dio la vuelta, y se alejó. La miré hasta que se perdió entre la gente, lástima, parecía tan buena persona.

Alexandre empezó a caminar, no tuve más remedio que seguirlo –su brazo no se había movido de mi cintura-. Me guió hacia detrás de la cortina del escenario, él no me dijo nada, se limitaba a sonreír. Caray, que lindo era.

Las cortinas no ocultaban nada interesante, sólo había un pequeño espacio entre las cortinas y la pared.

-¿Por qué…?

Él me soltó, levantó una mano y me indicó que guardara silencio. Se agachó y hundió el dedo en una pequeña ranura que había en el piso de madera, un cuadrado de medio metro de ancho se perfiló sobre el piso. ¿Una trampilla?, ¿en un bar?

-Quiero mostrarte algo maravilloso- dijo mientras intentaba levantar esa cosa.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca, quería calcular cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente.

-Mierda- mascullé era media noche-. Lo siento Alexandre, debo irme.

-Todavía es temprano -se quejó- quédate un poco más, no hemos podido hablar con calma.

-Lo siento, pero debo irme; mañana tengo que ir al colegio, y no hice tareas- me reprendí mentalmente, tendría que copiarle la tarea a Sue mañana - hoy- temprano.

-Quédate esta noche, puedes dormir conmigo- fruncí el ceño, pero él no pareció estar bromeando.

-¡Estás loco!- exclamé, podría decirle que yo no lo conocía bien, pero tal vez, se sentiría herido, tenía esa mirada de nadie-se-niega-a-mí – mi mamá me castigaría de por vida si por la mañana no me encuentra.

-Pero no puedes irte así, no…

-Vendré otro día, procuraré no desmayarme, así podremos conocernos mejor.

Él se mordió el labio, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?- inquirió él, como si me estuviera preguntando si había matado a alguien.

-No es momento para esto- empecé a caminar, Alexandre se movió también, escrutándome con la mirada.

-Dilo- exigió él, con voz baja y autoritaria. Algo dentro de mí me decía que si él usaba ese tono para pedirme que me quedara, seguramente terminaría desnuda en su cama. Lo peor de todo, era que una parte –muy pequeñita- de mí, se preguntaba que tan maravilloso sería.

Entonces haciendo gala de mi habilidad de improvisar y decir lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza, contesté:

-Lirios.

Algo extraño pasó. Alexandre se quedó mirándome con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Se abrazó a sí mismo, como si de repente le doliera mucho el estómago. La sorpresa se borró de su rostro, y una emoción fugaz cruzó sus ojos: era dolor, palpable, tan intenso que te hacía querer morir.

Pero se recuperó de repente, sonrió de manera seductora pero en sus ojos quedaba algo de aquella inexplicable emoción.

-Promete que volverás -pidió, un tinte de amargo desconsuelo se filtró en su voz.

-Esto… claro, si quieres te dejo le número de mi móvil- dije, al no saber como calmar su ansiedad.

Asintió con la cabeza, su cabello siguió el movimiento. Sacó su móvil y anotó mi número, sus dedos eran muy ágiles, me sentí algo avergonzada, yo me demoraba media hora tratando de anotar un número en mi aparatejo.

-¿Puedo llamarte?- inquirió él.

Me encogí ligeramente de hombros.

-no veo porqué no.

-¿A cualquier hora?

-Supongo que si.

-¿Llevas a todos lados tu móvil?

-Ehh si, esto… tengo que irme.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar.

-¿Agatha?

-¿si?- debería sonar impaciente, pero soné más bien ansiosa, no me di la vuelta porque si lo miraba; me quedaría allí otra hora más… o tal vez toda la noche.

-Ten cuidado, nunca se sabe _que_ hay oculto en la noche.

No entendí el comentario, aunque parecía preocupado. Quise mirar su expresión para poder entender el mensaje oculto de lo que decía, pero seguí caminando. Las palabras de Alexandre sonaban en mi cabeza, estaba segura que él no hablaba de ladrones y de violadores.

Salí del bar, el calvo de dejó pasar. Todavía había fila, la gente tenía rostros ansiosos tal vez llevaban toda la noche allí.

-Que mierda tenemos que hacer para poder entrar- se quejó un hombre, seguramente de veinte años, su rostro era enjuto y su nariz aguileña aún así tenía cierto atractivo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, yo lo miraba con curiosidad y él… bueno, con más que curiosidad. Tragué saliva y salí corriendo hacia mi casa.


	4. Chapter 4

MARCHA FUNEBRE

Me eché en la cama, jadeaba, había corrido todo el camino sin detenerme. No había gastado más de quince minutos en llegar a mi casa, y todo había marchado como la seda. Lancé mis botas al otro lado de la habitación, me quité la ropa mientras miraba el reloj; iba a dormir por mucho tres horas, o cuatro si no me bañaba.

De todos modos no podría conciliar el sueño. No estaba segura de lo que había llegado a mi vida desde Halloween, pero se ponía cada vez más interesante. Y estaba muy cerca de descubrir algo realmente extraño, escondiéndose debajo del bar. Aunque, después de todo, el bar no me interesaba mucho; era Alexandre lo que me tenía pensativa.

Él no era una persona normal, yo estaba segura que él era el culpable de mi desmayo, después de todo, él mismo lo había dicho: era de esperarse que sucediera.

Salté de la cama, asustada. Estaba sonando mi celular.

Corrí a buscarlo entre la ropa que me había quitado, porque el timbre sonaba sin contemplaciones, como el repicar de las campanas de domingo. Me lancé sobre la alfombra y contesté:

-¿Aló?

-Quería saber si habías llegado bien.

Suspiré aliviada.

-Ah, eres tú.

-¿Te molesta que haya llamado?

¿A quien diablos le importa que un muchacho muy apuesto te llame a la mitad de la noche para preguntar si estás bien y si no te pasó nada? Por lo menos a mi no.

-No, para nada- dije mientras la sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro.

-¿Tuviste problemas con tus padres?

-No, siguen durmiendo.

Escuché su risa mientras me tumbaba de nuevo en la cama.

-Ojalá hubieras podido quedarte, mi cama es bastante grande y empiezo a sentirme solo.

Sacudí la cabeza. Era evidente que no estaba en el bar, no se escuchaba ningún ruido de fondo.

-¿No crees que debería conocerte más antes de invitarme a compartir la cama contigo?

-No me parece- ya podía imaginarlo encogiéndose de hombros- sólo vas a dormir conmigo, aunque si quieres hacer algo más… no dudes en pedírmelo.

Intenté reírme, pero solo salió un ruido seco y torpe como un graznido.

-Debes estar sonrojada- a pesar de estar hablando por teléfono, parecía como si estuviera susurrándome al oído, casi podía sentir su respiración despeinar mi cabello- ¿eres virgen?

-Diablos, eso no se pregunta- lo reprendí, mi corazón iba a mil, mi respiración era superficial e irregular.

-Tienes razón, ni siquiera somos amigos… ¿puedo ser tu amigo Agatha?

Era más fácil conversar con él por teléfono, no tenía que sentir su mirada fija en mí. Podía imaginarme su rostro, con la sonrisa que podía hacer que cualquiera le hiciera caso.

-ehh… bueno.

-¡Que bien! ¿Qué hacen los amigos?

Me reí, pero tapé mi boca para sofocar el sonido.

-¿Nunca has tenido un amigo?-inquirí.

Hubo un corto silencio.

-Me parece que no –admitió- pero que bonita oportunidad para tener uno. Dime Agatha, esa niña con la que viniste la otra vez… Sue ¿sois amigas?

-Si.

-¿y que hacen? ¿Qué la hace diferente de los otros conocidos para que tú la llames _amiga_?

Me encogí de hombros en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

-Pues, ella me acepta como soy, me ayuda, hablamos de cosas, es el tipo de persona a la que confiarías tu vida… cosas así.

Lo meditó por un rato.

-¿Le confiarías tu vida a ella? ¿A pesar de que sea humana y débil?

Fruncí el ceño, eso estaba fuera de lugar.

-_Yo_ también soy humana y débil. Además tampoco es que yo viva en peligro constante, yo hablo de cosas como contarle secretos –en esa parte no estaba muy segura, ella era muy bocona-, confiar que ella me pueda sacar de líos con mi mamá, hacerme favores…

-Ah… creo que entiendo.

-Alexandre ¿por qué nunca has tenido un amigo?

-Yo… he vivido muy solo… tengo conocidos pero la verdad, nunca vi la necesidad.

Algo me decía que no estaba siendo totalmente honesto.

-Hm… veo.

-Yo también podría sacarte de líos con tu mamá- la forma en que lo dijo me sonó a "yo puedo ser mejor amigo que Sue".

-Ya te dije que podríamos ser amigos- espeté- además, hay cosas que…-¿cómo le explicaba a él que a veces había cosas que uno no le puede comentar a un muchacho?

-¿Qué? –insistió.

-Uno suele tener amigas, tú sabes, por esas charlas que incomodarían a un muchacho, es por eso que las amigas no se comparan tanto con un amigo; no te ofendas, estoy segura que eres amable y eso pero...

-Quiero que me cuentes cualquier cosa- me interrumpió- puedes hablarme de tu ciclo menstrual y esas cosas, yo no me incomodaría. Es parte de la naturaleza humana.

Podría haberme reído, pero hice mi esfuerzo por no hacerlo –realmente me sentiría mal si me burlara de él-.

-Eh… dejemos así.

-Está bien, ¿estoy siendo molesto? Seguro que es eso.

Suspiré con acritud, me pregunté si él lo escucharía.

-Vamos a conocernos mejor –ya me podía imaginar la sonrisa en sus labios- y luego estarás segura de que puedes confiarme cualquier cosa.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- se me había ocurrido una maravillosa idea, solo esperaba que él no se pusiera de mal genio.

-Claro.

-¿Tú…-dudé un poco- te acuerdas del muchacho con el que yo fui por primera vez al bar… Friedr…?

-¿Friedrich?-inquirió él, con voz neutral.

-Si, No he vuelto a saber de él… en realidad… no lo conozco bien… me preocupa que pueda ser peligroso…-era mejor decirle eso, si revelaba que estaba interesada en él, no estaba segura de que ocurriría, pero algo me decía que no sería nada bueno-. Y pues como ustedes parecían conocerse yo…

-Él es peligroso- afirmó, con voz tan afilada que pensé que cortaría el teléfono de un tajo-. Aprovecha que se ha ido y olvida que lo conociste.

Se prendió un bombillo en mi cabeza, él había dicho: "se ha ido".

-Pero… ¿por qué es peligroso? ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

Se hizo el silencio del otro lado de la línea, temí que mi avidez por saber más detalles sobre aquel hombre delatara la extraña naturaleza de nuestro primer encuentro.

-Es peligroso, inclusive más que yo o que cualquier otro de _nosotros_; todavía no es prudente que sepas más, pero más adelante te contaré, de todos modos tú…-suspiró- creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir.

-Pero…

-Te veré mañana, adiós.

Lancé el celular al otro lado de la habitación, tratando de descargar algo de mi frustración ¡maldición! Estaba tan cerca de la pista de Friedrich, la clave para llegar a él era Alexandre. ¿Estaba dispuesta a usar al súper-guapo-cantante para encontrarlo? Alexandre era un muchacho tierno –aunque un poquito lanzado-, no se merecía eso. Pero Friedrich, me había besado. Sacudí la cabeza, seguramente para él era algo común, siendo tan apuesto.

Friedrich era un misterio para mí, lo iba a resolver, de eso estaba segura.

-Dios, realmente te vez terrible- exclamó Sue.

-Gracias, yo también te quiero- murmuré con sarcasmo.

Me recosté contra la pared, me escocían mucho los ojos. No había dormido después de mi pequeña conversación con Alexandre, técnicamente había pasado de largo. La manos me dolían, pues había copiado a la carrera las tareas, había sacado un tres (calificando de uno a cinco), que para haberme copiado de Sue, no estaba nada mal.

-¿Qué hiciste anoche Agatha? ¿No dormiste?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Habrás estado pensando toda la noche en ese niño gótico del bar… Ah no te culpo, es realmente sexy.

-Volví ayer al bar- admití, podía contárselo, después de todo ella ya no tenía ganas de volver.

Ella se quedó callada.

-Creo que ya me lo sospechaba- dijo ella en tono desinteresado- era obvio que aquel muchacho (¿cómo se llama? ¿Alexandre?)Te quería allí. ¿Lo besaste?

Me reí un rato. Podía decirle: "_no Sue, pero casi me acuesto con él"_

-No, ¿Quién crees que soy?

-No se- se encogió de hombros- al otro muchacho no lo conocías y lo besaste.

Me puse roja como un tomate.

-Mi niña creció- dijo ella en falso tono maternal- ¡ese muchacho del bar se nota que está interesado en ti! Y tú que dices que nadie te mira, que suerte tienes, te persiguen los súper modelos.

-¿Realmente crees que él…?

-Oh por favor- exclamó ella como si estuviera pasando por alto lo evidente- ¿viste la cara que puso cuando le preguntaste si iba a cantar? Era como si le hubieras dado oro, o algo así.

Sonreí un poco. Era la primera vez que Sue no era la única con alguien detrás de ella, me sentí… orgullosa. Algo se movió en el bolsillo de mi falda, saqué mi celular y contesté sin mirar quien era, seguro era mi mamá para avisar que no iba a estar en casa cuando yo llegara, eso solía hacer.

-¿Estás en el colegio?

Parpadeé varias veces, Sue me miró extrañada.

-¿Alexandre?

Sue empezó a reír tontamente, le hice señas para que se callara.

-Dijiste que podía llamar a cualquier hora- comentó inocentemente.

-Eh, si creo que dije eso. Tienes suerte que no esté en clase.

Sue gesticuló: ponlo en altavoz. Sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Ah… no estás en clase? Pensé que solo iban a eso.

-No, también hay receso, cuatro horas seguidas de estudio no son muy gratas, también tenemos que comer.

Sue puso cara de: ¿de que diablos están hablando?

-¿Y que estás haciendo tú?- le pregunté tras la breve pausa.

-Estoy en la cama, suelo ser muy dormilón- hasta deseé estar allí para verlo sonreír.

-Supongo que tienes que serlo, si pasas toda la noche sin dormir.

Sue había perdido el interés, se limitaba a comerse su comida chatarra empaquetada en una envoltura metalizada.

-Soy una criatura nocturna- se limitó a decir.

-¿Vives en el bar?

-Soy el dueño- repuso suavemente, sin parecer presumido.

-Pareces muy joven para tener tu propio negocio- señalé, ese comentario hizo que Sue mirara en mi dirección, sonrió con malicia.

-Recién cumplí diecinueve años- dijo a la ligera- soy un visionario.

Me reí, estaba resultando más agradable hablar con él.

-Eres mayor que yo- él se rió cuando lo dije- dentro de dos meses cumpliré dieciocho.

-Todavía puedes acusarme de corruptor de menores.

-ja ja -exclamé con desdén- no pues tan mayor. Oye, ¿Qué tal si paso más tarde por tu casa? ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?

-Nada me agradaría más que verte- sonó triste- pero tendremos que esperar hasta que abra el bar ¿puedes venir cuando anochezca?

-No me dejan salir entre semana- dije entre dientes.

-Ahh –su decepción fue muy evidente-. Pero no tienes que quedarte hasta tarde, puedes… hacer tareas aquí, yo te puedo ayudar.

-Yo… ¿a que horas podrías…?

Sue empezó a canturrear: Agatha tiene una cita, una cita.

-Puedo abrir más temprano, a eso de las cuatro ¿Qué te parece?

-Está bien.

-Procuraré no cantar, no quiero que te desmayes.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Lo siento, quería oírte cantar pero no se que me pasó.

-No es tu culpa- mes estremecí, su voz, solo con su voz podría hacer cualquier cosa-. Te veré más tarde, adiós.

-¿Vas a dormir?- inquirí.

Soltó una carcajada.

-Ok ya entendí, duerme bien entonces.

Suspiré mientras colgaba el teléfono, lo guardé de nuevo en mi bolsillo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Sue arqueando las cejas.

-A las cuatro, en su Bar.

-No puedo creer que hayas conocido a un tipo así –sacudió la cabeza- y todo gracias a mí. Me debes una ¿eh?

En realidad le debía mucho más a Sue, no estaba segura de porqué, pero algo dentro de mí me lo decía.

Después del receso, estuve muy distraída, Sue se burlaba de mí porque era la única que sabía la razón. Tuvimos dos horas eternas de cálculo con la maravillosa evaluación, pensé que moriría allí en mi pupitre. Nos dejó un cuestionario de veinte preguntas de las cuales solo pude resolver… cero, maldición, era mala para eso. El profesor sacudió la cabeza cuando le pasé el examen, no lo culpaba, de todos modos se lo había entregado en blanco.

La suerte de Sue no fue diferente, tenía una cara de tragedia cuando me acerqué a su puesto.

-Mi papá me va a matar, voy a reprobar cálculo, mi vida se acabó.

-No exageres- repuse- yo también voy a reprobar.

-¡pero al menos tienes una cita!

Horas más tarde, estuve de acuerdo con ella.

El bar estaba vacío. Se veía extraño, porque no tenía la iluminación; se veía lo amplio que era, y lo bonito que estaba, decorado con impecable gusto –al estilo gótico, obviamente-. Alexandre estaba sentado en el reservado, me sonrió al verme llegar.

Me sentí algo cohibida, con cuidado acomodé mi falda al sentarme –había escogido una muy corta-. Dejé mi mochila a un lado y sonreí, Alexandre estaba tan –o más- guapo que ayer.

-Empecemos de una vez- él sonrió, ¿es que nunca se quitaba esos colmillos? Bueno, de todas maneras se veía guay con ellos- así tendremos más tiempo para hablar.

Me sonrojé.

-Diablos ni te he dicho hola- murmuré, estaba segura que mis mejillas estaban tan rojas como la sangre.

Él se rió.

-Está bien. Hola mi dulce Agatha ¿Cómo estás?

Levanté la mirada, él tenía una sonrisa ladeada, se le hacía un pequeño hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha.

Hice un gesto vago con la mano.

-Ya, me haces sonrojar.

Me quedé mirando el centro de mesa, para evitar mirar su rostro encantador. Había un bonito arreglo de flores, eran lirios blancos.

-Pensé que te agradaría –comentó, mientras yo acariciaba los pétalos de un lirio.

-Nadie había hecho algo así antes- confesé en voz muy baja.

No eran exactamente mis flores favoritas, pero me sentí genial al ver que él las había puesto por mí ¡de ahora en adelante iba a adorarlos! Vi la blanca mano de Alexandre coger el lirio que yo estaba acariciando, con su mano libre cogió mi mentón; sonrió con cierta nostalgia mientras ponía la flor en mi cabello.

-Dios eres tan hermosa- susurró, más para él que para mí.

Se quedó mirándome por un largo rato, con gesto inescrutable; finalmente dijo:

-Saca tus cuadernos, vamos a hacer la tarea.

Era incapaz de hablar, mi corazón todavía palpitaba como loco, me mandé la mano a la parte baja de mi cuello, justo arriba de mi esternón, la piel blanda se movía al compás de mi corazón. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

-Yo…-carraspeé un poco- la verdad es que hice las tareas en clase.

-Hm –masculló- mejor todavía. ¿Trajiste papel y lápiz de casualidad?

-Esto… si –rebusqué en mi mochila, saqué un bolígrafo y un cuaderno grande.

Se los pasé, él cogió mi mano sin necesidad de hacerlo, estaba frío como siempre. Abrió el cuaderno y empezó a garabatear algo, de vez en cuando quitaba los ojos del cuaderno para mirarme. De repente, cerró de golpe el cuaderno y me lo tendió.

-No lo veas hasta que estés en casa- me guiñó un ojo.

Tuve que respirar hondo varias veces. Tomé el cuaderno y lo metí con todo el cuidado del mundo en mi mochila. Me quedé callada un rato, mirando mis uñas desarregladas. No sabía que decirle, la verdad no era muy buena conversando.

Finalmente, levanté la mirada. Él parecía meditar, su rostro estaba inexpresivo, tenía la mirada perdida. Se enderezó en su asiento al notar que lo miraba, carraspeó un poco y se puso de pie. Me tendió una mano enguantada y dijo:

-Ven, te voy a enseñar a bailar.

Los colores huyeron de mi rostro. ¿Yo? No podía hacerlo, lo pisaría, dañaría sus bonitas botas con hebillas plateadas a cada lado, además de que era tiesa como un calado y que era tan agraciada como un elefante. ¡No podía humillarme a mi misma de esa manera!

-No puedo- dije con un hilo de voz.

Se agachó para poder observar mejor mi rostro, ladeó la cabeza y sonrió de manera tentadora.

-¿Por qué no puedes?- inquirió él.

-Yo…-Dios, sus ojos verdes eran realmente hipnóticos, clavé la mirada en mis rodillas con medias de malla, que se asomaban por debajo de mi falda-. Podría pisarte.

Bien, su risotada –que por cierto, fue tan fuerte que hizo eco en las paredes del bar- me hizo sentir más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba –si es que eso era posible-.

-Es la excusa más tonta que he escuchado en toda mi vida- comentó, ampliando más su sonrisa- ¿Es que es tan terrible para ti bailar conmigo? –sacudió la cabeza, sin deshacer su expresión- No puedo creer que no quieras bailar conmigo, es la segunda vez que te lo pido y te niegas. Debe ser que no te caigo bien…

-Cállate- espeté- lo haré.

Me puse de pie, él sonrió triunfante.

-Mugre manipulador- escupí entre dientes.

Podía apostar que se fue riendo mientras caminaba a donde estaba el estéreo. Lo vi agacharse a buscar un disco, no se demoró mucho –a pesar de que eran un montón de discos-. Después de un momento empecé a escuchar una melodía triste y deprimente. La había oído antes pero no me acordaba del nombre, era música clásica; ¿Beethoven tal vez?

Alexandre volvió, me dedicó una reverencia. Era como cuando veías una película de la época barroca, él estaba inclinándose para invitarme a bailar. Tragué saliva y tomé su mano. No dijo nada, me miró de manera significativa y me indicó como debía cogerlo. Puse mi mano derecha en su hombro, él puso su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda.

Empezó a moverse, al ritmo lento y cadencioso de la música. Me estremecí mientras le seguía el paso, la música empezaba a sonar un poco más fuerte aumentando la intensidad. Deje que mi cuerpo se guiara con la música, que tocaba notas descendentes hasta llegar a una muy aguda y devolverse a una muy grave. Quise mirar mis pies, para evitar pisarlo, pero no pude. Estaba hipnotizada por él, sus ojos verdes me taladraban; sentí que se me erizaban los vellos de los brazos.

Él puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, y siguió guiando el paso, con movimientos elegantes y fluidos, igual que la música. No supe si lo pisé, si perdí el ritmo o si mis movimientos no eran tan fluidos como los de él; mi cerebro solo podía concentrarse en la música, y en él. La piel de mi mano palpitaba, a pesar de lo fría que era la de él. Cada vez que la canción alcanzaba notas altas un extraño estremecimiento me recorría, una dulce melancolía se metía en mi pecho, me traía el olor del lirio que tenía en mi cabeza. Era como la música de Alexandre, solo que no era tan intensa, era más bien un pequeño atisbo; como si fuera la música de fondo de la parte en que la felicidad terminaba. Pero tenía una promesa, no era desesperación vacía y amarga, era melancolía esperanzadora; te hacía creer que la felicidad te encontraría pronto.

Las notas fueron volviéndose pausadas, con más silencio entre ellas, hasta que al fin se detuvo. Su rostro de mármol se reanimó con una tierna media sonrisa.

-¿Ves que no era tan malo?

Suspiré. Mi corazón iba lento, totalmente relajado al igual que mi cuerpo; a pesar de que sintiera un ligero vacío en el estómago. Noté extrañada que todavía seguíamos moviéndonos, con toda la naturalidad del mundo; tampoco me paso desapercibido que estábamos muy cerca, mi pecho casi rozaba el suyo.

-Pensé que fallaría estrepitosamente –confesé, mi voz sonó suave, calmada.

-Esto es lo que se debería bailar, siempre- repuso, sin subir el tono de voz.

La canción que estaba sonando si la reconocí de inmediato, era la marcha fúnebre. Era una tonada un poco más lenta, así que poco a poco disminuimos el ritmo.

-Eres mejor de lo que decías ser- señaló sin levantar mucho la voz.

-Supongo que bailas mal lo que no te gusta- me encogí ligeramente de hombros, mientras nos movíamos.

-Ahora los muchachos no aprecian la buena música- se lamentó- yo adoro los grupos nuevos, son refrescantes, pero la música de antes… si sabía como hacerte pensar y sentir.

Sonreí.

-Eres distinto –era un pensamiento en voz alta, estaba tan relajada que salió de mi boca sin que lo supiera- como si no fueras de este mundo.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, eres tan frágil por dentro. La música saca lo que sientes, ¿por qué sufres? No hay razón para hacerlo.

Sonrió con humor oculto.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

Me acercó un poco más a él y se detuvo. Nos quedamos quietos, mirándonos fijamente.

-Tú también eres distinta- murmuró.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza.

-Por eso me gustas tanto- su voz se fue apagando, a medida que la distancia entre nosotros disminuía.

Sus labios tenían un gusto diferente, no se parecía a nada de lo que había probado en mi vida. Eran tan suaves y fríos, era como si él quisiera calentarse; porque no solo su piel era fría, su corazón y su interior también lo estaban. Dios, estaba tan frío, solo y aterido de frío.

Lo abracé, tenía que calentarse un poco.

-Estás tan frío- murmuré al liberarme de su mágico y helado beso. Me acurruqué contra él, recosté mi cabeza contra su hombro.

Se mantuvo en silencio, me guió de regreso al reservado.

-No puedo creer que mi plan resultara a la perfección- comentó después de un largo silencio.

-¿perdón?- Exclamé, él me sonrió de manera traviesa; diluyendo parte de la sensación extraña que tenía en mi estómago.

-Tenía claro que hoy tenía que darte un beso- sonrió, coqueto- pensé que tendría que suplicarte.

-¿Era solo parte de tu plan maligno sacarme a bailar?- pregunté incrédula.

Ensanchó su sonrisa.

-No, pero al parecer soy muy bueno improvisando.

Noté que ya no se escuchaba la música clásica, habían puesto algo de Siouxie and the banshees. No solo eso, el bar ya estaba llenándose. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Por todos lados pululaban muchachos vestidos de negro. Alexandre ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirando un grupito de niñas, todas lo miraban de manera nerviosa, al parecer querían acercarse pero tenían miedo. Bueno, ¿Quién no lo tendría? Alexandre era amenazadoramente atractivo.

Ya no lo tenía solo para mí, ese pensamiento me hizo sentir mal.

-Pobre niña- murmuró Alexandre.

Sacudió la cabeza y luego levantó el brazo, llamando la atención de las muchachas que estaban mirándolo. Les indicó que se acercaran. En un parpadeo, estuvieron en la mesa; sonriendo nerviosamente. Eran cuatro, todas con el atuendo típico de los que frecuentaban el bar, de negro, extensiones, cadenas, botas, maquillaje oscuro.

Había una que me llamó más la atención entre las otras; no traía maquillaje, pero era muy pálida, amarillenta con ojeras descomunales; era más bajita que las otras, tenía el cabello rojo y ojos de un verde parecido a los de Alexandre, pero carecían del brillo y de profundidad.

-Hola- exclamó Alexander, cuya voz parecía una caricia.

-¿Eres tu el de pecado sagrado?

Él ensanchó su sonrisa.

-si, soy yo.

Las niñas sonrieron con ansiedad, la niña más bajita a penas si consiguió mantener su sonrisa en su cara, era tan amplia que no me extrañaría que le alcanzara las orejas.

-Eres genial- dijo la niña bajita, con ciega fascinación-. Amo tu música.

-Gracias- él parecía genuinamente agradecido.

Recordé el incidente con Circe, por alguna extraña razón, él había sido frío con ella ¿y por qué estaba de repente tan amable con esa chica?

-Si que lo hace- comentó la que había hablado primero- se ha pasado toda la noche decidiendo si hablarte, pero le daban muchos nervios –guiñó un ojo- por eso hemos venido todas.

-Oh, veo- dijo él, su sonrisa estaba ladeada, se formaba un encantador hoyuelo en su mejilla de alabastro- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Louise- dijo ella a duras penas, se veía como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

- el mío es Alexandre- él le tendió la mano.

Cuando él tuvo la mano de Louise en la suya se la llevó a los labios y le dio un beso. Algo se me movió por dentro y tenía nombre: celos.

-Eres una niña encantadora- ¿por qué sonaba tan embelesado? ¡No es justo!- lástima que ya tengo novia, o sino…

No concluyó la frase.

Todas las muchachas se quedaron como atontadas, y bueno, yo también; pero por una razón distinta. ¿Era yo de casualidad la novia de Alexandre? ¿Puede eso ser posible?

-me agrada mucho tener una admiradora como tu- sonó realmente sincero. Todas necesitábamos con urgencia un gran platón para recoger nuestra saliva.

-¿Cantarás hoy?- inquirió la niña.

-no- sonrió tristemente- lo siento, no puedo. Pero puedo firmarte algo si quieres, o puedo… -se quedó pensando un rato- hacer lo que tú quieras.

¿Se acostaría con ella si se lo pidiera? Con la cara que tenía, seguro que lo haría.

Me vio y frunció el ceño, luego le dijo a la niña:

-Pero nada de índole sexual- comentó él con ligereza, como si estuviera comentando el clima- no quiero ofender a mi novia- me señaló con un gesto de la cabeza.

¡¿Novia?! De repente me sentía flotando en una maravillosa nube. Miré con indiferencia como él le firmaba la camisa, mientras una estúpida sonrisa se apoderaba de mis labios.

¿Un chico como él? ¿Mi novio?

Sue se moriría de envidia, ella que decía que me quedaría con un montón de gatos ¡ja!

Pero mi alegría contrastaba con la expresión miserable que tenía Alexandre cuando se alejaron las muchachas.

-¿Por qué no cantaste?- repliqué con cierto tono mordaz- seguro que a ella le hubiera encantado.

-Te me hubieras desmayado- murmuró suavemente.

Me sentí mal, ¿Quién era yo para ponerme celosa? Pero ¿por qué lo afectaba tanto esa niña? ¿Por qué no se portó así con Circe?

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya- me puse de pie, pero de inmediato, sentí su mano fresca aferrar mi muñeca.

-No- su voz seguía siendo baja, apacible-. No podría soportarlo.

Me haló hacía él y me besó.

Esta vez, su beso fue necesitado, desesperado; pero lleno de una pasión que nunca antes había sentido.

-Esa niña se va a morir mañana- susurró al liberarme- es terrible saberlo y no poder avisarle.

¿Era alguna clase de broma? No parecía serlo, él estaba con la cara contraída en rictus de dolor. Me acerqué a él y me recosté contra su duro pecho. Olía como a bosque de pinos y de eucaliptos después de una gran tormenta.

-Lo sabias, por eso la llamaste- deduje en voz baja- ¿morirá de manera dolorosa?

-De cierto modo, toda muerte es dolorosa-dijo en tono lúgubre-. Ella tiene leucemia, mañana morirá, estará muy débil por la mañana y por la noche su corazón se detendrá.

-No puedes ayudarla, por mucho que sepas que morirá- murmuré, me daba la impresión de que le ayudaba hablar de eso conmigo, aunque su historia sonara mucho al estilo de sexto sentido.

-Lo se- susurró muy cerca de mi oído- para eso necesito que tú estés aquí. ¿Te molesta si nos vamos a un lugar más privado?

Un ligero estremecimiento me recorrió.

-No, vamos.

Salimos del reservado y fuimos detrás de la cortina del escenario. Hizo lo mismo que la última vez, levantó la placa del piso y dejó al descubierto un túnel, tenía escaleras que seguían hasta perderse en una densa oscuridad.

Él empezó a bajar por las escaleras de piedra, me tendió la mano.

-Esto no es un bar común ¿verdad?-inquirí mientras tomaba su mano pálida.

-Ni él ni yo somos normales- susurró mientras bajábamos por la escalera.

El túnel estaba medianamente iluminado por la luz que entraba por el agujero, cuando Alexandre cerró la puerta nos dejó sumidos en la total oscuridad. Jadeé de la impresión, me tambaleé un poco, pero él me sostuvo.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este?- inquirí, la desesperación se filtró en mi voz.

-Es realmente complicado de explicar- su voz sonaba calmada, al parecer le había pasado la crisis- ya lo verás más tarde.

Él me ayudó a bajar por las escaleras, a pesar de que estuviera tan oscuro parecía que Alexandre veía bien. Estuve a punto de caerme varias veces, pero no pasó gracias él. Tuve que aferrarme a su cuerpo, era duro, y olía maravillosamente.

Seguimos bajando por el túnel, mientras mi cabeza se iba llenando de preguntas. Él me detuvo un momento, y me besó. Besarse en la oscuridad era la cosa más extraña que había sentido en mi vida, todos mis sentidos estaban concentrados en los labios de Alexandre, resultó ser más agradable de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-ya hemos llegado- dijo al liberarme, su voz sonaba aún más hermosa en medio del silencio.

Su mano asió la mía con fuerza y me indicó que avanzara, era un lugar plano.

¿Era posible que estuviera tan atraída a Alexandre a pesar de que apenas lo conocía? Ni quería verle la lógica, era posible, me gustaba.

Nos detuvimos, escuché un chirrido y un sonido que parecía como si estuvieran abriendo una puerta muy pesada, eso era precisamente. Una línea de luz brillante se fue perfilando a medida que la puerta –o loza- se movía. Al principio me dolieron los ojos, por el exceso de luz, pero luego, unos segundos después, noté que la iluminación era tenue. Entré al gran salón después de Alexandre. No me imaginaba que debajo del bar hubiera una estancia tan grande, el techo estaba configurado con una serie de bóvedas de arista, parecía hecho con granito blanco. Del centro del gran salón colgaba un candelabro, tenía un montón de velas, que le daban a la estancia un aspecto lúgubre por las formas que se proyectaban en la pared. La decoración era barroca, mucha hojilla de oro, espejos y muebles de aspecto fino.

Estaba tan entretenida mirando el piso –que podría apostar que era de mármol de carrara- que no me di cuenta que no éramos los únicos en esa habitación.

-Claude, por favor- Exclamó Alexandre, a modo de reproche- eso no se hace aquí.

Despegué la mirada del piso y miré al interpelado. Era un señor de unos treinta y tantos años, de cabello tan oscuro como la noche sin luna; su ropa era igual de oscura. Estaba sentado en un diván romano, tenía en su regazo a una joven desnuda, estaba muy pálida y se veía muy menudita; tenía senos bien formados y vello rubio en el pubis. Al parecer estaba inconsciente. Él clavó en nosotros sus ojos de un impresionante azul, era un azul claro que casi parecía gris. Tenía un rostro atractivo, estaba en la flor de la madurez, poseía una mandíbula cuadrada y pómulos angulosos.

La niña en su regazo se movió, como si buscara aferrarse más a él, pero seguía sin reaccionar.

-Lo siento mucho- el tipo tenía un tono de voz grave, encajaría perfectamente en un coro, aunque no sonaba para nada arrepentido.

La muchacha se me hacía conocida, observé con detenimiento su rostro.

-Con permiso- dijo el tipo mientras se levantaba y cargaba en vilo a la muchachita, de su cabeza le colgaba una larga cabellera mitad rubio platino mitad negro.

Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando una dentadura maravillosa y un par de colmillos. Nos dio la espalda y se dirigió a un largo pasillo que se veía al extremo izquierdo del salón.

Es niña… ¿era Circe?

Alexandre sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al mismo pasillo. Lo seguí, temiendo encontrarme con Claude, pero no había nadie. El pasillo tenía varias puertas, de ébano, cada una tenía un número romano. Parecía alguna clase de hotel macabro, ¿al final del pasillo me esperarían unas gemelas al estilo _el resplandor_?

-Esto es un hotel- dijo él, cuando alcanzamos la última puerta; la más grande y la más decorada, no era tan austera como las otras- Claude trajo a esa niña porque quiso, no creas que la gente que se queda aquí es así… Claude es Claude –sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué clase de hotel queda bajo tierra?- Inquirí.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Uno de vampiros- sonrió de manera ladeada.

-¿Tu bar es solo una fachada?- inquirí.

-Hay que ganarse la vida- dijo sencillamente.

Abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar.

Entramos a una habitación, que parecía una pequeña salita. Tenía muebles de vinilo negro y rojo, parecidos a los que había en el bar; había cuadros gigantescos a modo de ventana, las imágenes iban desde un anochecer en Venecia, hasta una catedral gótica que parecía ser Notre Dame.

-Mi casa- dijo Alexandre sonriendo.

Él se dejó caer en un asiento y se quitó las botas, tenía unos calcetines de franjas blancas y negras a lo beetlejuice.

-Gracias por ayudarme- agregó- no sabría que hacer si estuviera solo.

Me senté a su lado, el sillón crujió bajo mi peso.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un vampiro desde el principio?- Inquirí en tono casual, en realidad ya lo sospechaba; y no le veía ningún problema, así que era solo por curiosidad.

-Pensé que ya lo sabías- se limitó a decir- estos colmillos no son de juguete.

-Jumm- mascullé-. Eso de ver como se muere la gente ¿es parte del paquete de beber sangre?

Él torció el gesto, formando una mueca de amargura.

-sería más fácil si todos tuvieran mi condena.

-¿Ves la muerte de todos?- él asintió con la cabeza- ¿inclusive…-tragué saliva- la mía?

Algo dentro de mí se sacudió, a pesar de que no tenía la certeza de que él en verdad pudiera ver como iba a morir la gente. ¿Cómo iba a morirme? ¿Sería doloroso? ¿Él lo sabría?

Los segundos transcurrían y él seguía en silencio.

- desde hace un tiempo he podido ver la muerte de todos- murmuró-, pero… no he podido ver la tuya.

Estaba claramente sorprendida y extrañamente aliviada. Por lo menos no me iba a torturar con el conocimiento de cómo iba a morir, hay cosas que sencillamente no se deben saber. Pero después del alivio, sentí un ligero peso en el estómago ¿Cuál era la razón por la cual él no podía ver mi muerte?

Tragué saliva.

-Ok esto ya se está poniendo muy raro- exclamé, él puso cara de: _sorpresa, sorpresa_- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Te lo agradecería enormemente.

Alexandre sonrió, tragándose toda la incomodidad del ambiente.

-Me parece muy adecuada tu petición ¿de que deseas hablar?

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?- inquirí, él no pareció muy contento pero asintió con la cabeza- lo que dijiste la otra vez, cuando me desmayé ¿fue porque eres un vampiro?

Alexandre inspiró lentamente, y luego exhaló.

-Puede ser- murmuró, más para si mismo- tú pareces poseer algún tipo de sensibilidad, es como si pudieras detectar el mensaje oculto en cualquier cosa, mi música es una expresión íntima de mi ser, pero los mortales comunes no lo perciben así –levantó el rostro y me miró fijamente- tú eres la única que puede ver la parte de mi que transmito en la música.

Me quedé tensa de repente, mientras él me observaba con fijeza. Por Dios, era tan hermoso, y ahora parecía tallado en mármol, con esmeraldas por ojos.

¿Era yo tan especial? Toda mi vida pensé que era una más del montón de humanos, siempre quise ser diferente y vaya manera de conseguirlo.

-¿Cómo conociste a _Friedrich_?- mencionó su nombre con marcado desprecio.

Antes de responder dije:

-¿crees que él también notó…?

-Respóndeme- me interrumpió, poniéndose aún más serio; un efecto extraño de luz hacía parecer a su rostro lúgubre.

-Yo… lo conocí en una fiesta, esa misma noche… me dijo que lo acompañara… sólo fue eso- terminé encogiéndome ligeramente de hombros.

Y al parecer, aunque fuera imposible, su rostro adquirió una expresión más terrorífica. Era como un hermoso ángel sediento de sangre. ¿Por qué ese símil se parece tanto a la realidad? Tragué saliva.

-¿No te han dicho que no debes confiar en extraños?- inquirió con voz plana, su semblante se endureció, pero perdió lo terrorífico.

No fui capaz de decirle algo. Resultaba bastante extraño que él precisamente me preguntara eso, si, después de todo, gracias a Friedrich era que nosotros dos nos habíamos conocido. Me pareció más prudente guardar silencio, no estaba dispuesta a verlo enojado (si es que ahora no estaba _realmente_ enojado) de todos modos, era un vampiro.

-No permitiré que él se te acerque de nuevo, es peligroso, ya te lo dije.

Arqueé las cejas, pero no le dije nada.

-¿pero él se ha ido no?-Pregunté, en tono casual.

Él suspiró, al parecer confundió el interés con miedo.

-Pero volverá ¿sabes? Este es uno de los tantos refugios oscuros que hay en todo el mundo, un vampiro herido o que desee alimentarse sin causar alboroto siempre se deja caer por aquí.

De alguna manera, sonaba más bonito hotel de vampiros.

-Pero si él sabe que estás aquí no vendrá ¿no? Digo, después de lo que pasó cuando te conocí…

-El muy abyecto no sabe que este refugio lo administro yo.

_Sorpresa, sorpresa._

-Humm- mascullé- parece que estamos en un problema.

Alexandre soltó una risotada.

-Ah déjame eso a mí, tu no te preocupes por nada.

Se acercó y me besó de nuevo. ¡Había tenido más besos esa noche que en toda mi vida! sus manos se posaron en mis rodillas y acariciaron mis piernas, subiéndolas lentamente.

-Hace tanto que no tengo a ninguna mujer- susurró al soltarme.

Mi corazón palpitó frenéticamente, tragué saliva.

-Yo… esto… -miré el reloj- es tarde, debo irme.

Él se acercó más a mí, su respiración era fría.

-No has sido tocada por un hombre- afirmó.

Los nervios me hicieron sudar frío. Me corrí un poco para alejarme de él.

-Alexandre, de verdad es que debo irme, ya son las once de la noche y debo ir a estudiar mañana.

-Quédate aquí, no debes salir a esta hora. Por favor.

-No, debo irme; gracias por todo, fue una tarde maravillosa- dije mientras me ponía de pie.

Él hizo lo mismo, se puso las botas de nuevo.

-Lo siento, pero es que eres tan hermosa, yo…-se pasó la mano por el cabello- perdóname, es que estoy hecho a la vieja usanza.

-Oye ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Alexandre no me respondió, pasamos por el pasillo y la estancia, todo estaba desierto. Casi fue un alivio volver al ruido del bar.

-¿Vendrás mañana?- inquirió él.

-Si- murmuré.

Él me acompañó a la salida del bar, me dio un breve beso en los labios.

-Adiós- musitó.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y me despedí con la mano.

-Por cierto- dijo antes de que me fuera- nací en el quattrocento.


	5. Chapter 5

ABRA CADABRA

A las cuatro de la mañana estaba inclinada sobre el computador de mi habitación.

¡Había nacido en el 1400!

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, pensando en Alexander. Que extraño como había resultado todo, me había visto involucrada entre vampiros. Repasé de nuevo mi cita con Alexandre, me puse de pie de un golpe, al recordar el cuaderno que aún estaba en mi maleta. Alexandre había escrito algo en él.

Vacié el contenido de mi maleta en el piso y cogí el cuaderno. Pasé hojas frenéticamente buscando algo, al llegar a la mitad, una imagen mía me devolvió la mirada. Me quedé estupefacta contemplando el dibujo, allí estaba yo, sonriendo con un lirio en el cabello; ¡Que copia tan exacta! Era como si me hubieran tomado una fotografía. Al final había escrito con una hermosa caligrafía: La mia bella ragazza. Y había firmado con su nombre.

Me fui a la cama con el dibujo debajo de la almohada.

Al día siguiente me la pasé en las nubes.

¿Cómo podía contestar correctamente en clase si estaba pensando en Alexandre? Me la pasé mirando el dibujo que me había hecho. Que perfecto era todo, él era maravilloso. ¿Y si me hubiera quedado con él esa noche? Tal vez…

-¡te viste con él!- exclamó Sue de repente. Había sonado la campana que anunciaba el receso.

Me sonrojé.

-si- mascullé.

-¿Te quedaste hasta tarde con él? ¿Te ha besado?

Me puse aún más roja, y solo asentí con la cabeza.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Cuéntamelo todo ya!

-Él es maravilloso- confesé, sintiéndome embobada- es tan lindo y talentoso, me invitó a bailar y no supe como pero terminamos besándonos.

Sue esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-No puedo creerlo ¡tu que bailas como un calado!- soltó una risotada- hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verlo.

-Con él fue distinto- me defendí- además bailamos algo más parecido a un vals.

-En todo caso, góticos- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿y que ha dicho?, ¿se te ha declarado?

-Ehr- no supe que responderle-. No se me ha declarado, pero no hizo falta; ya estamos juntos.

-¡que alucinante! Estás saliendo con el tipo más guapo del mundo, no sabes cuanto te envidio.

Esta vez fue mi oportunidad de sonreír.

-Creo que ya no me voy a quedar sola, con un montón de gatos como decías tú.

Ella hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

En ese preciso momento vibró mi teléfono móvil.

-¿Aló?- inquirí.

-Amor, no vayas a verme por la tarde.

Una corriente de felicidad me embargó al oír a Alexandre, pero se desvaneció en el aire cuando entendí lo que me decía.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo no lo hagas, quédate en tu casa; te avisaré cuando puedas volver, pero de lo contrario, no vengas.

-Ah… bueno- murmuré con desencanto.

-_Ti amo_, adiós.

Y colgó.

Estuve ausente todo el día, porque sabía que no iba a ver a Alexandre. ¿Por qué me había dicho que no lo fuera a ver? ¿Era porque se había cansado de mí?

Sue intentó hacerme hablar, pero no pudo.

Son cosas que pasan, me dije a mi misma, de todas maneras él debe estar ocupado es un vampiro y administra un bar.

Logré dejar de pensar en eso al final de clases, pero no pude evitar sentirme miserable.

-¿Esta vez no te escaparas y aparecerás a la media noche?- dijo mi mamá mientras me servía el almuerzo.

-Creo que no- murmuré.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Ya no te pareces a mi hija, eres como otra Agatha rebelde y sin causa.

-No es eso mamá- me quejé- es que… estoy viendo a alguien.

Mamá no parecía tan sorprendida, me sirvió algo de soda de naranja y se sentó a mi lado.

-Lo sabía, sólo estaba esperando a que me lo contaras.

Miré mi plato de espagueti.

-¿Dónde lo conociste?

-Fue en la fiesta de Halloween, suele frecuentar un lugar todas las noches y allí me veo con él.

Mamá estaba muy tranquila, después de tomar un par de bocados de pasta me dijo:

-Deberías presentarme a ese muchacho y dejar de llegar tarde o te prohibiré que lo vuelvas a ver.

-Lo siento mamá, debí de haberte hablado de él antes.

-¿Cómo crees que estuve todos estos días? Te apareces después de la escuela y luego dices que te vas a hacer tareas, desapareces y vuelves a la media noche. Es un poco tarde para volverte así Agatha, ya eres una mujer pronto saldrás de la escuela.

No le dije nada porque no tenía alguna excusa valida.

-él se llama Alexandre- murmuré- tiene 19 años y es el vocalista de una banda de rock gótico. Deberías verlo mamá, es maravilloso.

-Ya sabía yo que terminarías con alguien así- dijo ella a modo de reproche.

Suspiré. Levanté la mirada y allí estaba mi mamá sonriendo.

-Has crecido- exclamó, sus ojos de llenaron de lagrimas.

-Ah no mamá no te pongas así- me quejé mientras me ponía de pie- solo es un enamoramiento, no me voy a casar.

-¡pero es tu primer novio!

Hice un puchero y sacudí la cabeza.

-Déjame emocionarme, soy tu mamá, me lo debes. Ahora cuéntame, ¿te ha besado?

Me puse roja.

-Si, fue… mágico.

-¿Mágico?- a mi mamá se le agrandaron los ojos, ella adoraba las historias cursis, más aún si su hija estaba involucrada.

-Puso la sonata de claro de luna, y me sacó a bailar…- sonreí estúpidamente- mamá, él es tan caballeroso, es como si fuera de otra época.

Claro está que eso si era cierto.

Le conté a mi madre hasta donde pude, omitiendo los detalles escabrosos. Mi mamá estaba realmente entusiasmada con él, pero yo no estaba muy segura si él accedería a conocer a mi madre. Terminamos de comer y le ayudé a lavar los platos.

-¿Por qué Sue lo conoció primero que yo?- se quejó- por el amor a Dios ¡Yo soy tu madre!

-Ehh es que ella me acompañó la vez que fui a verlo tocar- era media verdad, media mentira pero al fin al cabo era algo.

-Vaya espero que sea tal y como me lo describes.

Me fui a mi habitación después de haber contentado a mi mamá. Me puse a hacer tareas mientras escuchaba música clásica, justo la música que había bailado con Alexandre. ¿Sería divertido ser un vampiro? No tendría que estudiar, tampoco tendría que preocuparme por comprar comida y podía acostarme hasta tarde. Seguro que se reunían en cementerios y tenían sus propias reglas. ¡Que divertido sería!

La tarea de cálculo se me antojaba algo trivial al lado de lo que estaba pasando en mi vida ¿si me convertía en vampiro podría dejar la escuela? Seguro, no podría salir en el día.

Me pasé toda la tarde fantaseando, al final, mi tarea estaba llena de murciélagos y ataúdes. Me rendí, bajé a comer un poco de cereal con leche y fui al taller de mamá a decirle las buenas noches. Como esta noche no podía ir a ver a Alexandre, podría aprovechar para dormir un poco; porque ya me parecía a un cadáver andante con las ojeras moradas que me habían salido.

Antes de irme a la cama me quedé mirando por la ventana, la luna no se veía, porque unas nubes grises la tapaban. Miré el antejardín de mi casa, los arboles de hojas perennes proyectaban extrañas sombras sobre el césped, una parecía una telaraña, la otra parecía la silueta de una persona. Mi corazón dio un salto, pero cuando volví la mirada al lugar donde la había visto; ya no había nada.

Seguro era mi imaginación.

El frío me despertó en la madrugada. El viento que se filtraba por mi ventana –que estaba completamente abierta- hacía mover las cortinas. No recordaba claramente si la había abierto yo, aunque podría haberlo hecho mientras dormía; solía ser sonámbula. No le di mucha trascendencia al hecho, cerré la ventana y me volví a meter en la cama.

Me acurruqué hacia el lado izquierdo, porque el derecho estaba ocupado.

-Humm ¿podrías correrte?- mascullé adormilada, tratando de ganar espacio en mi cama.

En vez de eso, se pegó más a mí; un brazo me rodeó la cintura.

-¿mamá?- pregunté.

Nadie contesto. Seguro era ella, a veces le daba tanto frío que venía y dormía en mi cama.

Cerré los ojos. Mamá empezó a besarme el cuello, deslizó su mano debajo de la camisa de mi pijama. ¿Eh? Mi mamá no estaba a mi lado.

-Humm- masculló una voz masculina.

La mano fría de mi acompañante me acariciaba con delicadeza. Me estremecí cuando tocó mi piel más sensible.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?- murmuré-. ¿Estoy soñando?

-Si, estás soñando- dijo la voz, suave y viril en mi oído- es un sueño, tu misma estás imaginándote esto.

-¿Ah si?

-Si- besó de nuevo mi cuello.

-En mis sueños siempre muero- dije en voz baja.

-este en particular es diferente. ¿Cómo me llamo?

-Yo que voy a saber- me quejé, intenté apartarme, pero él seguía apretándome.

-Es tu sueño- susurró él.

-Ehh… entonces… te llamas Fred.

-¿Fred?- su voz era maravillosa, oscura y seductora- si, no está mal. ¿Y que se te ocurre que podamos hacer nosotros dos en esta cama?

-Podrías irte y dejarme dormir- mascullé.

-¿Por qué haría yo eso?-inquirió.

-Porque eres producto de mi imaginación, hazme un favor y déjame dormir.

-No quiero- murmuró en mi oído, con voz ruda.

Me volví hacia él, y entreabrí los ojos. Un muchacho de cabello plata y tez pálida me sonrió.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Friedrich?

-No puedo creer que tardaras tanto en acordarte de mí-. Dijo, sonando casi herido.

-¿Ah pero que puedo hacer yo si apareces y luego te desapareces?

-Podrías haber pensado en mí por lo menos. Yo no he dejado de pensar en ti.

-Pero solo fue un beso- me encogí de hombros.

-no fue solo eso- contradijo- he tenido tu sangre, eso me da cierto poder sobre ti.

Arqueé las cejas.

-No digas tonterías, más bien vete y déjame dormir.

-¡No seas así conmigo!- exclamó, zarandeándome un poco para darle más fuerza a sus palabras-. Más bien quítate la ropa, procederé a reclamar tu doncellez.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamé horrorizada elevando la voz.

-Lo que escuchaste- insistió muy serio.

-No me vengas con esas estupideces, mi doncellez es muy mía y no te la daré a ti, eres un aparecido que apenas si conozco.

Eso pareció molestarlo, torció el gesto y dijo:

-Pero si no lo hago yo entonces perderé la oportunidad de hacerlo. Anda, en Halloween parecías muy interesada.

-Pero ahora ya no- me incorporé y me crucé de brazos- estoy saliendo con alguien.

Él se acomodó en mi cama, me miró de manera apreciativa y dijo:

-¿me ha de sonar su nombre?

Abrí la boca para responderle, pero no pude articular palabra. No quería meter a Alexandre en problemas viendo que él y Friedrich eran enemigos.

Simplemente me encogí de hombros.

-No se, no tengo ni idea que tipo de gente frecuentas tú.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ah vamos, yo soy mejor para ti que ese fulano con el que sales.

Me reí en su cara.

-No seas tonto- exclamé- ¿Quién dijo que tu eras mejor compañía?

-Yo lo digo, la naturaleza lo dice y punto.

-Deja de decir sandeces y salte de mi cama; más bien vete de mi casa.

-No -gruñó- Agatha, tu estabas interesada en mí ¿te gustó mi beso, verdad? Entonces ¿por qué te niegas a mí? ¿No ves que he vuelto a por ti?

-Discutámoslo más tarde ¿si? Ahora quiero dormir.

-No mi querida, ven para acá.

Se acercó y me besó.

Bien, el beso resultó igual de explosivo que la primera vez. Él puso su mano en mi cadera y empezó a bajarme el pantalón. Quise detenerlo, pero no me quedaban fuerzas; mi cuerpo y mi mente decían: si, está todo bien.

Se acostó en la cama y me arrastró con él.

-vez que no pasa nada- susurró al soltarme.

-¡Estás loco!- Exclamé. Mi reacción lo tomó por sorpresa, aproveché para salirme de su abrazo.

-Pero…- él pareció desolado.

-Nada de eso, o te comportas o te vas de aquí.

Hizo algo parecido a un puchero, más bien la versión vampírica de un puchero.

-Ah está bien- murmuró, a regañadientes-, todo con tal de que no me eches de tu cama.

-Er lo que tu digas- hice un gesto vago con la mano.

-Bien- soltó un largo suspiro- seré solo tu amigo entonces, ¿Fuck friend?

Cogí la almohada y se la tiré en la cara.

-¡¿No puedes dejar las guarradas?!-Exclamé.

Levantó las manos a modo de rendición y trató de contener la risa

-Si pudieras entender en que dilema me encuentro, yo creo que no te pondrías así con mis comentarios.

-Ah si tienes una explicación entonces quiero oírla- exigí.

-No lo entenderías, después de todo, solo eres humana.

-¿Eh?-sacudí la cabeza- haré de cuenta que no oí eso.

Él sonrió disculpándose, luego se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Me conformo con estar aquí ¿Cómo estuviste estos días?

-Bien, creo-. Me encogí de hombros.

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros. Él se quedó mirando mi habitación, miró las cosas que había en mi tocador; y terminó en mi armario. Lo miré con atención mientras él empezaba a sacar la ropa de mi cajón, eventualmente llegó al cajón de mi ropa interior ¿por qué no me sorprende?

-estuve pensado todo el tiempo en ti- dijo mientras cogía uno de mis sostenes- solo pensaba en volver.

Me hubiera conmovido si no hubiera sido porque olfateaba mi ropa como si estuviera drogándose.

-No me culpes a mí, yo pensé que no volvería a verte. ¡Estuve convenciéndome de que no eras producto de mi imaginación!

-perdóname mi amor, yo… tenía que irme, tenía trabajo… No sabes- cerró los ojos, luego los abrió, mirándome; genuinamente arrepentido.

Suspiré.

-Me iré a la cama- murmuré.

Me metí bajo las cobijas, él se quedó quieto mirándome.

-¿Puedo por lo menos contemplarte mientras duermes?

-Has lo que quieras.

Al día siguiente no había rastro de Friedrich. No estaba segura si lo había soñado todo, aunque una pequeña parte de mí se sentía muy triste ante la perspectiva de que él fuera un mero sueño. Pero lo más desconcertante es que no había tenido noticias de Alexandre, no me había llamado y no me contestaba el teléfono.

Las siguientes noches vi a Friedrich, se aparecía en la ventana de mi habitación; de alguna manera fue un alivio saber que no me lo había imaginado todo. Se había puesto más decente, seguramente se había resignado. Me contaba muchas cosas: que en toda su existencia había viajado por todo el mundo, que prefería los climas fríos… pero nunca me daba información de las cosas que hacía, tampoco me contó que estaba haciendo cuando desapareció de repente.

De todas maneras no lo iba a dejar entrar tan fácilmente en mi vida, a pesar de que mis vellos se erizaran cada vez que escuchaba su voz. Él ejercía un extraño efecto sobre mí; algo que solo empeoraba entre más nos viéramos. ¿Era un talento de los vampiros tener aquel encanto que te hacía quererlos aunque a penas los conocías?

Friedrich no era como Alexandre, no tenía dolor en su mirada; era más bien alguien muy pagado de si mismo. Era brutalmente honesto y a veces parecía carecer de tacto; pero era encantador de todas maneras. Por lo menos mientras no me insinuara que deseaba acostarse conmigo.

No le comenté a Sue nada sobre el asunto, de todas maneras no lo entendería. Le había dicho que había peleado con Alexandre. Me sentí un poco mal por ocultarle la verdad pero era mejor así. Lo más gracioso de todo era que mientras mi vida personal se ponía mucho más interesante mis notas estaban por el suelo ¿pero como estudiar si tienes en tu habitación a un vampiro de quien sabe cuántos años?

La verdad me encantaba. Mis héroes de la infancia siempre habían sido las criaturas fantásticas y mi primer amor había sido Bela Lugosi ¡y qué mejor que conocer un par de vampiros de verdad!

Tuvieron que pasar tres semanas para que Alexandre me volviera a llamar.

Yo estaba en la cama, Friedrich estaba a mi lado leyendo en voz baja uno de mis libros favoritos. Me estaba quedando dormida, cuando el teléfono móvil empezó a sonar.

-¿Quieres que conteste?-murmuró él, que se había portado tan bien conmigo últimamente.

Casi le digo que si, pero recordé que podría ser Alexandre.

-Yo lo haré- mascullé- pásame el teléfono.

-¿aló?-contesté.

-pequeña mía- contestó Alexandre.

-Hola- dije, mirando a Friedrich, él estaba evitando mirarme- ¿Al fin puedo pasarme por allí?

No me gustaba hablarle así, quería decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba; pero no quería herir a Friedrich.

-Si, me agradaría- pareció sorprendido por la forma en que el hablé; seguro esperaba más efusividad- las cosas parecen marchar bien Fried…

Lo interrumpí de inmediato.

-Oh que maravilla, iré mañana por la noche.

-Quiero verte- respondió- me haces falta.

Eso era invitación para seguir hablando, o eso me parecía. Me mordí el labio y dije:

-Debo ir a dormir, nos vemos mañana.

Colgué. Suspiré y dejé el celular en el piso al lado de la cama.

-¿Era mi sustituto, verdad?- Inquirió Friedrich en voz baja. Así solía llamar a mi novio, su sustituto.

-Si- admití-. Pero no entiendo tu problema ¿solo soy humana, lo recuerdas?

Él se quedó pensando, y dijo en un tono bastante peculiar:

-Sí, sólo eres humana.


	6. Chapter 6

VIRGEN SACRIFICADA

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, tenía que ir al colegio. Me bañé y cuando fui a buscar mi uniforme en el cajón de la ropa encontré una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo rojo. Dentro vi un extraño collar, cuyo dije era como un amuleto bastante extraño; era una botellita en forma de daga, por dentro había un par de gotas de un líquido negruzco. También había un papelito doblado, con una nota que decía: ¿puedes ponértelo? Solo para que te acuerdes de mi cuando estés con él. Friedrich.

Fruncí el ceño y me encogí de hombros. Bueno, por lo menos era bonito el amuleto ese, tenía cierto encanto medievalesco.

En la escuela no hice más que mirar aquel extraño amuleto, Sue estaba convencida que lo había comprado en aquellas tiendas que frecuentaba.

Me quedé pensando en esa cosa negra que tenía dentro ¿qué era eso?

-Hey- exclamó Sue, estaba a mi lado- Tenemos que hacer un ejercicio en grupo.

Torcí el gesto.

-¿No puedes hacerlo tú y poner mi nombre?- dije sin mucho interés.

-¡Pero tú eres la que sabe del tema! Por Dios Agatha si tú no lo haces estamos perdidas.

-De que va el dichoso ejercicio- mascullé, agitando el amuleto; el líquido negruzco se movía por el frasquito diminuto.

-¡Deja eso!- exclamó ella, tan alto, que varios compañeros voltearon a mirarla-. Mira solo escribe de que va la primera guerra mundial y ya.

Guardé el dije dentro de mi camisa y suspiré.

-vale, vale- dije y de inmediato empecé a garabatear la respuesta sin mucha convicción.

-¿Hoy verás a Alexandre?- inquirió Sue mientras lamía su helado.

Ella estaba de muy buen humor, había pasado historia gracias a mis grandes habilidades.

-No lo sé- fijé mi mirada en la solitaria bola de helado de vainilla que flotaba en el mar de Coca-cola. Era como una islita-. Me ha llamado ayer por la noche, me dijo que podía volver al bar pero no estoy segura.

-Ah por favor- exclamó ella- tienes que ir, no seas aburrida; además es Alexandre.

Me llevé un bocado de helado a la boca.

-Supongo que iré- dije después de tragar el helado.

Algo no andaba bien conmigo. Me gustaba Alexandre, pero de alguna manera no podía dejar de pensar en Friedrich; buscaba razones para odiarlo pero no lo conseguía. Tal vez era porque había dejado de verlo, seguramente si iba a verlo volvería a pensar en él. Aunque por otro lado, tenía los enigmas de Alexandre: el motivo por el cual no podía ver cómo me iba a morir o porqué su música me afectaba tanto. Sentí una sensación incómoda en el estómago que preferí ignorar.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hice fue ponerme a buscar el atuendo adecuado para ver a Alexandre; y opté por un minivestido negro que tenía encaje. Me puse mis medias a rayas rojas y negras hasta las rodillas y mis botas. Mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza, casi lo sentía en la garganta. Me apliqué mi esmalte negro de rigor y mis sombras oscuras de ojos.

-Mamá- Exclamé- me voy a hacer tareas con Sue.

Mamá estaba tan ocupada que simplemente gritó desde su taller: No llegues tarde cariño.

Me relajé un montón cuando salí de la casa, por lo menos mi madre no se había dado cuenta de que iba a ver a Alexandre, y aunque ya le había contado sobre él no me sentía muy cómoda comentándole todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

El camino se me hizo corto, además corrí la mayoría del tiempo. Estaba muy emocionada por volver a ver a Alexandre, aunque también me emocionaba volver al bar, en aquel lugar me sentía muy bien; la gente era amigable y el ambiente era perfecto.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa al llegar, no estaba la acostumbrada fila en la puerta; de hecho, no había nadie, ni siquiera el grandulón que guardaba la entrada. La puerta grande de roble en forma de arco de ojivo estaba cerrada. Sonreí, seguramente él había cerrado el bar para tener un tiempo a solas conmigo. Golpeé la puerta con suavidad, mientras sentía una sonrisa apoderarse de mis labios.

-¿Contraseña?- dijo una voz ronca, estaba detrás de la puerta.

-¿Perdón?- inquirí- he venido a ver a Alexandre.

Nadie me respondió durante un buen rato, cuando fui a golpear la puerta otra vez me abrieron. Era Alexandre, sonriendo casualmente con sus colmillos.

-Hola- murmuré, totalmente deslumbrada.

Él me miró de arriba abajo.

-Mmmm- masculló- Te ves encantadora, justo para la ocasión.

Me puse como un tomate.

-Gracias- dije con voz estrangulada.

Alexandre traía unas bonitas botas Doc martens, pantalones negros y una camisa de seda negra; se veía inusualmente elegante. Él me guió hacia el centro del bar. Y él aspecto de Alexandre no era lo único inusual. El bar había cambiado totalmente, los asientos eran de un color morado muerto; el papel de colgadura ya no era de motivos victorianos, era como estar en un cementerio. El gran candelabro era como la luna, tenía un extraño efecto sobre las lápidas que estaban regadas en la pista de baile para darle más realismo. Y, estaba totalmente vacío.

-Organicé una fiesta hoy- comentó él mientras me guiaba hacia la cortina que había detrás del escenario.

Lo seguí en silencio, él abrió la trampilla y me indicó que lo siguiera escaleras abajo. Esta vez el túnel no estaba oscuro, el montón de escalones era perfilado por la danzarina luz de unas velas que estaban pegadas a lado y lado de las escaleras.

-y no podía comenzarla oficialmente sin mi pareja- dijo, con voz seductora sin volverse a mirarme.

Legamos al final de las escaleras, y la pesada puerta de piedra estaba abierta de par en par. Podía contemplar el gran salón, solo que esta vez no estaba vacío. Un montón de rostros pálidos se voltearon a mirarnos, Alexandre cogió mi mano y me hizo entrar al salón.

La música era suave, venía de un cuarteto de cuerdas y un órgano gigantesco. Todos los presentes estaban vestidos de manera estrafalaria, pero tenían increíbles cuerpos así que no desentonaban. Todos nos miraban, con los ojos desorbitados. Me sentí algo incómoda pero traté de sonreír. Fuimos a un costado del salón, donde había unos hermosos divanes y sillones dispuestos alrededor de varias mesas. Nos dirigíamos hacia donde estaba un señor de cabello negro y ojos azules, se me hizo extrañamente familiar.

-Eh, Claude- dijo Alexandre, se detuvo cerca de un sillón y se sentó.

Alexandre me indicó que me sentara a su lado, así lo hice, teniendo cuidado de arreglarme el vestido; aunque irremediablemente una porción de la piel de mis piernas quedaba expuesta. Miré de reojo a Alexandre, se quedó contemplando mis piernas por unos segundos antes de que yo pusiera mi bolso de ataúd para taparlas.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo el que se hacía llamar Claude- No pensé que esos rumores fueran ciertos. ¿Has renunciado al fin, después de quinientos años de celibato?

El interpelado soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

-No, de eso nada- Alegó Alexandre, yo me puse como un tomate- ¿y tú qué? ¿Dónde está esa mortal que te puso como un idiota? Olivier me ha dicho…

-¡Ese Olivier no sabe ni en que era vive!- interrumpió Claude, algo acalorado-. Además ella es… su sangre… pero su cuerpo…

Claude se quedó callado de repente, una mezcla de adoración y alegría se reflejó en su expresión.

-Circe- dijo totalmente embelesado.

Alexandre y yo volteamos a mirar a la que acababa de llegar. Me puse de pie de inmediato y sonreí.

-Hola Agatha, hola Alexander- dijo Circe sonriendo a su vez, al parecer había olvidado aquel incidente que tuvimos al conocernos.

Su cabello ya no caía recto alrededor de su rostro sino que estaba en capas, su mitad de cabello rubio platino estaba impecablemente teñida. Lucía un atuendo de principios del mil novecientos, solo que la falda era corta y traía botas de combate. Ella se sentó en el regazo de Claude, le empezó a acariciar el cabello mientras él ponía cara de perrito faldero. Ahora que lo recordaba, se había maquinado un extraño cambio en Claude la primera vez que lo vi con Circe parecía controlado, como si fuera el dueño del mundo o el donjuán más grande de la historia; y ahora parecía un manso corderito.

Alexandre parecía igual de incómodo que yo.

-Creo que quedó fuera de combate- murmuró Alexandre mientras Claude entrecerraba los ojos y ponía expresión de total éxtasis.

-Vaya, pensé que era la única mortal aquí- dijo Circe, que al contrario de Claude estaba totalmente alerta.

Yo le sonreí.

-Bien, creo que debo ir a hablar con los demás- dijo Alexandre mientras se ponía de pie- os dejamos; Claude, Circe fue un placer verte de nuevo.

Él me indicó que lo siguiera, me despedí de Circe y de Claude, que al parecer estaban muy concentrados haciendo otra cosa.

Nos deslizamos a través de la amplia habitación, sorteando las parejas de seres pálidos y de aspecto angelical. Que difícil era pasar de largo y no quedarse mirando fijamente a todos, era como una convención de supermodelos.

-Hey Alexandre.

Nos detuvimos, Alexandre me condujo hacia una esquina, había tres personas allí sentadas en los muebles que se acumulaban hacia esa esquina. Era extraño y variopinto aquel grupo de personas, eran hombres; uno tenía piel olivácea, era como hecho en ébano; su cabello era rizado y rubio algo muy peculiar, combinando eso con sus ojos de una extraño azul eléctrico. ¡Era el hombre más inusual que había visto! Aunque su rostro y sus características lo hacían muy hermoso.

El otro par de sujetos eran a su vez absurdamente atractivos, ambos blancos como la nieve, uno era de pelo castaño con canas que estaban hermosamente distribuidas por su cabellera; le daba un brillo plata a su pelo. Y el último tenía una cabellera rubia, con bucles que le enmarcaban el rostro angelical, el cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran de un azul glacial.

-¡Qué maravilla verte de nuevo, Bethor!- exclamó Alexandre.

El tipo hecho de ébano sonrió ampliamente mientras se ponía de pie, sus compañeros también se pusieron de pie.

-Han pasado casi trescientos años- habló el que se hacía llamar Bethor, su vos tenía un rico matiz y un acento bastante peculiar-. Te presento a mis hijos, Balthazar y Sebastian.

Alexandre les dedicó una pequeña reverencia y sonrió.

-¿Son tan excepcionales como su padre?- preguntó Alexandre-. Belleza no les falta Bethor, son realmente exquisitos.

-Oh por supuesto que no son sólo querubines, mi Alexandre. Balthazar, dulce mío, muéstrale a Alexandre lo que puedes hacer.

El hombre de las canas, unió sus dos manos; como si estuviera sosteniendo algo delicado entre ellas, luego las separó con delicado gesto y tendió hacia Alexandre su mano derecha; sobre ella había una rosa hecha de hielo. El otro hombre, que parecía el más joven del grupo, miraba con desdén disimulado la rosa de hielo de Balthazar.

-Puedo controlar la humedad del ambiente- dijo Balthazar, haciendo una reverencia a Alexandre antes de hablar-, puedo condensarla y crear lluvia, o simplemente reunirla en mi mano y hacer hielo.

-Maravilloso- dijo en tono ceremonioso Alexandre- ¿Y tú, joven Sebastian?

Bethor le dedicó una sonrisa a Sebastian y dijo:

-Mi joven pupilo no ha desarrollado ningún poder, pero espero grandes cosas de él.

Balthazar me tendió la rosa, sonriendo. La contemplé antes de cogerla, no había agua en la palma de su mano, por lo que su mano debía de estar helada. Acepté la rosa y la tomé entre mis manos; era un contraste divertido, el hielo se deshizo con rapidez en mi cálida mano.

-Pero que descortés he sido- dijo Alexandre de repente- ella es mi… digámoslo en términos actuales, es mi novia; Agatha.

-Como la piedra- dijo Bethor- que mujercita tan encantadora.

-Es un placer conocerlos- dije sonriendo ligeramente.

Bethor sonrió, pero frunció el ceño de repente y se acercó a mí.

-¿Has oído hablar de las vírgenes sacrificadas?- me preguntó.

¿De qué diablos hablaba? Sacudí la cabeza, mientras trababa la mirada en Alexandre; el parecía tenso de repente.

-Solían ser identificadas con un amuleto- prosiguió Bethor- que las protegía del mal, hasta que eran sacrificadas-. Levantó su fina mano y señaló el collar que me había dado Friedrich- ¿me permites?

Me quité el collar y se lo di.

Alexandre y Bethor se quedaron pasmados observando el collar. Sentí mi corazón palpitar con fuerza ¿entonces cual era la intensión de Friedrich con ese regalo?

-¿Quién te lo dio?- demandó Alexandre, mirándome duramente.

-Yo… eh la verdad…

-No te preocupes querida- dijo Bethor, calmado con una expresión amable en el rostro- no te van a matar, ese era el antiguo significado; para alguien viejo como yo. Pero los jóvenes, que abundan en nuestras filas, lo usan para identificar los humanos de los cuales se alimentaran o en raros casos…

-Suele significar que tomaran la virginidad de aquel humano que lo posea- terminó Alexandre, en tono cortante.

Bethor soltó una risotada, hermosa y llena de vida; que contrastaba con el duro semblante de Alexandre.

Fruncí el ceño, así que eso quería Friedrich. Maldito fuera.

-Seguro fue una oferta dura de rechazar- dijo Bethor a Alexandre- nos prohíben alimentarnos de criaturas inocentes y aquí esta jovencita se ofrece. ¡La sangre pura y libre de pecado es lo que cualquier bestia infernal desea!

-¿Quién te dio eso?- demandó de nuevo Alexandre.

-Me lo encontré- mentí-. Me pareció muy bonito y lo cogí, no pensé que fuera nada malo.

Alexandre le quitó el amuleto a Bethor y lo hizo añicos entre su mano.

-Pobre el humano que perdió eso- dijo Bethor, mientras se sentaba al lado de Sebastian y Balthazar, ambos habían estado callados escuchando atentamente nuestra pequeña conversación.

-Creo que debemos retirarnos- dijo Alexandre, lejos de aquella soltura de siempre- fue un placer verte de nuevo Bethor, espero que te quedes aquí tanto como te sea posible.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al pasillo que conducía a su habitación. No dije nada, y él tampoco; parecía todavía enojado por lo del collar ¿pero que iba a saber yo?

Me indicó que entrara a su apartamento, cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. Se volvió hacia mí y me dijo: sígueme. Hice lo que me pedía, me guío a lo que al parecer era su dormitorio; su cama era doble con unas sábanas de seda color carbón. En la cabecera de la cama había un gran cuadro, la imagen que había allí me dejó boquiabierta. Allí estaba mi viva imagen, desnuda yaciendo sobre un prado lleno de lirios rojos. Mi expresión era serena con los ojos cerrados, pero mis labios estaban insinuando una sonrisa traviesa como si estuviera recordando algo maravilloso. Mi mano derecha descansaba sobre mi vientre y la izquierda estaba enredada en mis cabellos. A la segunda mirada del cuadro, noté que ese cuerpo no se parecía al mío, mis senos no eran tan abundantes, mi cintura era más estrecha y mis costillas se notaban más.

Aquella pintura correspondía a los cánones de la pintura victoriana, la silueta se desvanecía confiriéndome una apariencia angelical; mi entrepierna era lisa sin ninguna hendidura o vello. Y la piel era pálida sin ningún rastro de rubor en ella. Estaba segura que si miraba más de cerca, no notaría los brochazos sobre el lienzo.

-Lo que más amo de aquella pintura es el cabello- dijo Alexandre, al ver que yo contemplaba el cuadro- cae en hermosos bucles sobre los lirios, como una cascada de miel. Eres como la tierra prometida, llena de leche y miel.

-¿Cómo pudiste pintar eso?- le pregunté- es casi exacto.

-Mi imaginación- dijo en tono de voz peculiar.

Caminé por su habitación, me acerqué a una mesa de centro, que tenía forma de ataúd, en efecto era un ataúd. ¡Qué genial!

El carraspeó un poco para llamar mi atención.

-Agatha, creo que es necesario que esta relación se vuelva más seria –dijo él sin ninguna inflexión de voz- y hay ciertas cosas que mi naturaleza me pide que haga.

Me quedé callada, mientras él se acercaba a mí. Me dio un beso breve y luego se apartó.

-Se que puede sonarte un tanto… extraño lo que te voy a pedir- continuó él, mientras sostenía mi rostro entre sus manos-. Debo beber tu sangre, y marcarte como mi consorte.

Sonreí tontamente, aunque no estaba segura del porqué; de alguna manera había esperado otro tipo de petición más… humana. Aunque esta no estaba nada mal y a decir verdad, no habría sabido manejar la otra petición.

-Me siento tan halagada- confesé tímidamente- jamás había sentido algo parecido.

-Me complace que así sea- susurró él.

Empecé a quitarme la gargantilla con la cruz de la victoria que siempre llevaba puesta, pero él me detuvo.

-No- espetó- beberé de otro lugar, así no verán la marca.

Él se dirigió a la cama, se quedó de pie y me indicó que me sentara. Me senté al borde de la cama, él se arrodilló al frente de mí. Tragué saliva mientras él ponía sus manos en mis rodillas y lentamente fue subiéndolas por mis muslos.

-Hay una vena por aquí- murmuró, su voz era suave y tranquila, mientras iba subiendo mi vestido- para nosotros, beber de ella significa algo muy sagrado, en especial si la criatura es virgen.

Vaya, todos los vampiros tenían una extraña fascinación por eso; me parecía una idea muy romántica, muy del siglo XIX. Pero me guardé mis comentarios sarcásticos, para él era algo especial y sagrado. Me subió la falda hasta la cintura, se veía mi ropa interior, una parte de mi se avergonzó por las bragas con corazoncitos azules.

Se me puso la carne de gallina cuando tocó la cara interior de mis muslos con sus fríos dedos.

-Voy a dejar una impresión de todos mis dientes- dijo, mirándome fijamente- por lo general solo usamos los colmillos, pero dejar la maraca de todos mis dientes indica que soy tu pareja. ¿Estás dispuesta a esto, Agatha? ¿Estás dispuesta a tomarme como tu pareja?

Asentí con la cabeza.


	7. Chapter 7

THIS IS THE GHOULS NIGHT OUT

Estaba sentada en mi cama, mirando mi herida. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que iba a doler tanto; había sido como si me hubiera cortado con una cuchilla de afeitar y me hubiera sacado el tajo; el aire me hacía arder la herida y era insoportable la idea de ponerme el pantalón del pijama. Me toqué con cuidado la marca, la punzada de dolor fue intensa; tuve que morderme el labio para no hacer ningún ruido. No iba a poder dormir, hasta las frazadas me iban a molestar la herida.

Salí en silencio de mi habitación y fui al baño, busqué algo para proteger la herida; cogí un pedazo ancho de venda adhesiva color piel y me la puse. Al rato el dolor remitió, eso me agradó bastante.

Friedrich no había aparecido, eso estuvo bien; porque tenía ganas de ahorcarlo. Era mejor para él no volver a poner un pie en mi casa.

No pude dormir, me sentía extraña; un tanto estimulada y agitada por el dolor proveniente de la mordida. Eran tonterías lo que decían en los libros. No lo había disfrutado mucho, y Alexandre me había mirado de una manera extraña, con sus ojos ligeramente teñidos de rojo. Lo único bueno había sido que después de la mordida me había besado y acariciado por un largo tiempo.

Me empezaba a meter poco a poco al mundo de los vampiros, que parecía más complicado de lo que me hubiera imaginado.

-Agatha.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, no tenía muchas ganas de despertar.

-¿Hum?- mascullé.

Me puse de pie de inmediato al ver que era mi maestra de sociales.

-Creo que no es lugar para dormir- dijo en tono de censura- ¿te parece muy aburrida la revolución industrial?

Guardé silencio, ni siquiera la miré a la cara.

-No señora.

-Tendrás que hacerme un ensayo de cinco páginas de la importancia de la revolución industrial.

Vi sus piernas alejarse de mí, me senté de nuevo y suspiré.

Al rato estaba Sue tratando de sacarme la verdad, ¿pero que le podía decir? Me la pasé dándole explicaciones tontas, no sé si ella se las creyó o solo se hartó; de todos modos, al medio día dejo de molestar.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Todos esos vampiros que había visto, ¡jamás pensé que habrían tantos en esta ciudad! Luego aquella extraña cosa del amuleto, las vírgenes sacrificadas; y lo de la pintura de la habitación de Alexandre.

Tenía que admitir que lo del aquella pintura me había dejado pensando. ¿Cómo había logrado retratar con tanta precisión mi rostro sin tenerme allí de modelo? Pero, aquella pintura tenía algo extraño. No era el hecho de que estuviera desnuda, era que de alguna manera; no era yo. Pero no era posible de todas maneras, aquel era mi rostro; mi cuerpo no correspondía al de la imagen, pero era porque había sacado la imagen de su cabeza.

Suspiré. Tenía que apartar eso de mi cabeza; o me volvería loca tratando de buscarle significados absurdos. Me incorporé, pues había estado toda la tarde echada en la cama. Cogí mi teléfono móvil de encima de mi mesita de noche; tenía tres llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido, lo gracioso era que ni siquiera salía el número; decía textualmente "número desconocido" en la pantalla del teléfono.

-Vaya, que cosa tan rara…- murmuré, pero ni siquiera terminé la frase porque el celular empezó a vibrar.

Era el número desconocido.

Solté el celular, como si estuviera hirviendo en mis manos. ¿Quién sería? ¿Sería equivocado? Bueno, fuera lo que fuera era mejor averiguarlo. Me puse de pie de un salto y fui a por el celular, contesté.

-Santos infiernos, debiste decirme que era Alexandre- gruñó alguien al otro lado del teléfono.

Mi corazón dio un salto, lo sentí en mi garganta.

-¿Friedrich?- exclamé asombrada.

-¿Por qué con él, maldita sea?- vituperó, tuve que apartar el teléfono de mi oído porque el tono de voz de Friedrich me lastimaba.

-Deja de gritarme- me quejé- si no te calmas voy a colgar. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

Hubo un corto silencio del otro lado de la línea.

-me robé el celular de Alexandre- dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- pero ese no es el punto. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Precisamente con Alexandre!

-¡Deja de tratarme así! ¡Eres un estúpido!- vociferé y me sentí con ganas de lanzar el teléfono al otro lado de la habitación.

Suspiró con acritud.

-Está bien, tenemos que calmarnos o no vamos a llegar a ningún lado.- dijo en tono razonable.

-¡Pero tú empezaste con eso!- rezongué.

-está bien, está bien yo me calmaré- lo escuché de nuevo suspirar- ¿Por qué Alexandre?

-¿Qué problema tienes con él?- Inquirí- es una buena persona y yo lo quiero mucho.

-Es… complicado. Dime una cosa ¿conservas todavía el collar que te regalé?

Hice rodar los ojos.

-Pues… Alexandre lo destruyó- respondí-, él me explicó lo que significaba.

Él soltó una oscura risotada, hizo que me bajara un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

-Bueno, era de esperarse-. Aceptó, aún riéndose.

-¿Y de verdad pensaste que te iba a dar mi virginidad?- Le dije con cierto tono de incredulidad.

-Pues, técnicamente tu virginidad me pertenece.

-¿Qué?- exclamé.

-Al aceptar el collar, me lo has prometido- ya podía imaginar su sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Pero yo no sabía que significaba eso!- me quejé.

Maldito fuera.

-Humm- susurró, sonó ligeramente rasposo; casi como un gruñido- No deberías quejarte, ya verás que no hay mejor amante que yo.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Pero no solo significa eso- dijo él antes de que pudiera decirle algo- también simboliza que tu sangre es mía; nadie puede alimentarse de ti.

Sentí una punzada en la herida que me había hecho Alexandre.

-Para tu información, no soy un objeto que puedas declarar de tu propiedad.

Soltó una risotada.

-Eres humana, además eres mía desde el momento mismo de tu concepción.

-¿Qué?- inquirí.

Hubo un corto silencio, escuché una voz aguda hablar en el fondo.

-Err hermosa mía debo colgar- dijo él, su voz sonó algo espesa- además, estas cosas se deben hablar en persona.

-Pero…

-Tranquila, ya te lo explicaré. Ahh- suspiró- no puedo esperar a hacerte mía. Adiós.

Colgó.

Al pasar los días mi frustración fue más que evidente. Estuve de mal genio ¿Qué había sido eso de "me perteneces"? No pude evitar sentirme como un objeto. Maldito fuera.

Traté de concentrarme en mi ensayo, pero en realidad no lo hice; escribí esas cinco páginas con un cuarto de cerebro; pues el resto estaba con los vampiros. Santo Dios, no podía dejar de pensar en Friedrich y sus crípticos comentarios.

Era hora de que le contara todo a Alexandre, tal vez así Friedrich me dejaría de molestar; así que cuando llegue del colegio me armé con mi vestido de cuadros blancos, negros, mis mary jane's y mi crucifijo y fui al bar de Alexandre. No intenté llamarlo, pues sabía que su celular lo tenía Friedrich.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando llegué al bar. Había un montón de gente afuera; y eso que apenas eran las seis de la tarde. Los que estaban formados no parecían los góticos normales, me recordaban más a los invitados de la fiesta de Alexandre. ¿Serían…?

Cuando llegué a la puerta, el hombre que la custodiaba se quedó mirándome. Era pelirojo, y de ojos verdes.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar, mademoiselle?- inquirió él, con voz de mezzosoprano.

-Yo… necesito ver a Alexandre- murmuré, mientras contemplaba fijamente al señor.

Negó con la cabeza.

-creo que no puedes verlo, ahora mismo está dando una reunión privada.

-Pero…- mascullé.

-¡Julien!- gritó alguien desde la fila, el hombre y yo volteamos a mirar.

El que al parecer lo llamó, era un hombre de piel aceitunada y pelo rubio; se salió de la fila y fue hacia nosotros.

Era Bethor.

-Hola pequeña- dijo él, dedicándome una brillante sonrisa- ella es la pareja de Alexander, creo que debes dejarla pasar.

Julien –si es que ese era su nombre- entrecerró los ojos.

-Pero es humana, y vamos a hacer un ritual de sangre.

-Y es consorte del que va a oficiar la ceremonia, así que déjala pasar.

Julien torció el gesto, y me dejó pasar. Bethor entró después de mí, yo le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-¿Te pidió Alexandre que lo acompañaras?- preguntó él.

-Ehh… no, la verdad no sabía que iba a hacer algo importante; sólo quería verlo, pero no le avisé que venía.

Bethor se detuvo en el centro de la pista de baile, y ahí fue cuando me percaté que habían cubierto todo con una cortina negra. Solo quedaba a la vista el candelabro, en el centro de la habitación despidiendo una luz mortecina.

-Es un tanto delicado que estés aquí ahora- murmuró él- y más si Alexandre no te pidió que vinieras.

Sentí un ligero retorcijón en el estómago.

-¿quieres decir que… es mejor que me vaya?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero… si le decimos a Alexandre que estoy aquí, quizá…

Bethor negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que puedas acercarte hoy a él.

-¿Por qué?- inquirí, mientras sentía que me perdía en la hipnótica mirada de Bethor.

-Porque está famélico. Lo siento, no debí de haberte dejado entrar.

Me quedé ahí de pie en la gran sala, mirando a Bethor; totalmente desconcertada.

-Yo debo bajar, así que nos veremos la próxima vez, Agatha.

Bethor desapareció detrás de la cortina que se suponía que ocultaba la puerta a las habitaciones del sótano.

Por nada del mundo me iba a ir de ahí, me metí detrás de una cortina; me acurruqué debajo de una mesa y dejé ligeramente corrida la cortina para poder espiar sin que notaran que estaba allí.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora mientras esperaba. No hubo más que silencio, y empecé a sospechar que iba a hacer su "ritual de sangre" en la habitación de abajo. Pero de repente escuché pasos y personas que hablaban en voz baja. Un montón de rostros pálidos empezaron a aparecer de la nada en la habitación. Todos estaban vestidos de negro, así que parecía que sus rostros blancos fueran meras máscaras que colgaban en la pared.

Empezaron a cantar, pero solo las mujeres. Tenían voces dulces y la tonada que cantaban tenía una cadencia melancólica. Lugo los hombres empezaron a cantar, en otro idioma; algo parecido al latín. Cuando la canción alcanzó su punto culminante; una de las máscaras se movió al centro.

-Hermanos y hermanas –habló el hombre en inglés, con marcado acento británico- es tradición que se hable en La Vieja Lengua, pero en esta ocasión; se celebrará en esta lengua de mortales; para honrar a los más jóvenes entre nosotros- sonrió, su cara blanca de repente cobró vida-. Estamos aquí reunidos para oficiar uno de los actos más antiguos de nuestra historia. Afianzará el poder del líder de este aquelarre y cobijará bajo su protección a un humano escogido.

»Todos aquí hemos celebrado nuestra iniciación, así que, hermanos y hermanas; recibamos con alegría a la nueva sangre se nos une.

El hombre volvió a meterse entre los demás, mientras empezaron a entonar de nuevo una canción en voz baja. Los bajos que alcanzaban sus voces eran imposibles; era evidente que no eran humanos.

Otra persona fue al centro de la congregación, pero no le pude ver el rostro pues estaba de espaldas a mí.

-¿Qué nos ofreces, hermano?- dijeron al tiempo todos los que estaban allí.

-Sangre- exclamó el del centro, su voz me sonó muy familiar.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-espetaron los demás, al unísono.

-Su permiso.

-¿Quieres compartir los dones eternos?

-Sí.

-¿Es digno el humano de tan altos menesteres?

-Sí.

Entonaron al tiempo una corta plegaria, que sonó como si estuvieran rezando un rosario.

-Tráelo entonces, si afirmas que es digno; te creemos –dijo el hombre que habló la primera vez, el del acento; los demás guardaron silencio-. No tenemos valor para juzgar; pero el maestro sí. Somos sumisos a su mandato.

El que estaba en el centro se quedó allí, y de entre la multitud salió una mujer desnuda. Su piel resultaba muy roja a comparación con los otros. Era humana, y… ¿era Circe?

Me quedé muy sorprendida, mientras contemplaba a Circe; ella se arrodilló ante el que estaba en el centro.

-Mi voluntad es la suya, mi señor- dijo ella en tono reverente.

-Esta es la humana, hermanos; intercedan por mí para que el maestro la acoja bajo su protección.

Empezaron a cantar otra vez; pero una melodía más fúnebre, me hacía erizar los vellos. Pero fue breve, callaron de repente; al tiempo que entraba a la estancia una figura vestida de color rojo borgoña. No le pude ver la cara, pues traía puesta la capucha de su túnica. Solo se le veían los pies, blancos como la nieve, hasta sus uñas tenían un ligero brillo dorado. Dio una vuelta por el lugar, me quedé muy quietecita cuando paso al frente mío, pues se detuvo por un momento.

¿Me había escuchado? Traté de aguantar la respiración. Fueron unos segundos muy largos, solté la respiración cuando siguió su camino. Se detuvo al frente de Circe y del otro, pude verle el mentón y los labios; pero no los ojos.

-¿Cuál es tu petición, hermano mío?- pronunció el que estaba vestido de borgoña; su voz era grave y profunda, seguramente era un hombre.

-Maestro- dijo el otro, haciendo una ligera reverencia- he pedido humildemente a su aquelarre que me concediera el permiso para tener una audiencia con usted.

-¿Qué os ha pedido este hermano?- preguntó el de rojo a la congregación.

-Que acoja a esta humana bajo su gracia, Maestro- dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿Es por esto que se ha convocado la reunión?- Inquirió el sujeto, que al parecer era el líder de todos los presentes.

-Sí, Maestro-. Respondieron todos.

El hombre de rojo empezó a moverse por el lugar, mientras los otros se quedaron muy quietos.

-La Sangre Oscura no es cualquier cosa, es algo sagrado y que solo se le concede a los más dignos. Antes solo se le daba a las criaturas vírgenes; ahora los tiempos han cambiado, y muchas de nuestras creencias han mutado con los siglos. ¿Entonces, hermano, me estás diciendo que esta mujer es digna de unirse a nuestras filas?

- Si, maestro.

-¿Aunque no sea virgen?- inquirió.

-Yo la he desflorado- dijo el otro-. He probado su sangre y su carne, ella me la ha entregado como ofrenda.

-¿Y qué me ofreces a mí, para que haga lo que me pides?

-Mi sangre.

El de rojo soltó una fría risotada.

-¿Tu sangre inmortal bastará para calmar mi sed? Recuerda, hermano, que he ayunado para oficiar esta ceremonia.

-¿Qué sugiere usted, maestro? ¿Qué le de sangre de un humano?

-No le estoy sugiriendo nada- dijo el otro, su tono de voz sonó cortante.

-Tome mi sangre, maestro- dijo Circe- él sólo está intercediendo por mí.

-Ya que estás tan dispuesta, tomaré lo que ofreces; y le concederé al hermano el permiso para que te de la sangre. Estás ahora bajo mi protección. Ven a mí, y dame tu sangre.

Circe se puso de pie, y fue hacia donde estaba el "Maestro"; este se acercó a su cuello, sacó de su manga lo que parecía ser una daga y con un movimiento ágil le abrió una herida en la yugular; empezó a beber de ella.

-Sangre de mi sangre, carne de mi carne- empezaron a repetir todos en voz baja.

Circe empezó a desfallecer, tuvo que agarrarse de la túnica del Maestro para no caer. El maestro la soltó, y el otro con la túnica negra la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Has escogido muy bien- dijo el maestro, sus labios habían tomado un color mas rojizo-. Ahora cierra el trato y tómala ante tus hermanos; porque ahora en adelante será una de nosotros.

Alguien de la congregación se movió, y trajo una silla de aspecto sencillo. El maestro se sentó allí.

-sangre de mi sangre, carne de mi carne- siguieron repitiendo todos.

El que estaba con Circe se quitó la túnica, quedando totalmente desnudo. Era Claude. Él le indicó a Circe que se tendiera sobre el suelo y empezó a besarla. Empezaron a hacer el amor al frente de todos ellos. Nadie cambió de expresión, todos siguieron totalmente inmóviles.

Naturalmente, yo me puse muy roja; decidí taparme los ojos. No había presenciado nunca aquello, parecía una terrible ofensa que algo tan privado tuviera que ser observado por todos. Me concentré en los latidos de mi corazón, pero aún así no pude evitar escuchar los gemidos de Circe.

-¡Traigan sangre!- dijo el Maestro- tengo sed.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, Claude estaba sentado en el suelo, tenía a Circe en el regazo; le acariciaba el cabello. El Maestro seguía sentado en la silla, recostado sobre su brazo; en un ademán de aburrimiento.

-Hay una humana aquí, Maestro- dijo el que tenía acento Inglés.

-¿Y es la de la ofrenda?- inquirió.

-No.

Yo tragué saliva cuando los dos fijaron la mirada en donde estaba yo. Me corrí hacia la pared más cercana.

El Maestro se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba yo. ¡Santo Dios! Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. ¿Me iban a matar? ¿O me iban a hacer algo peor?

-¿Quién no se fijó?- dijo él maestro, con voz dura- ¿Quién la dejó entrar? Es una hembra, la huelo; también huelo su miedo. Exijo su sangre.

Él se acercó más y más, corrió la cortina. Me metí más al fondo, y me recosté contra la pared. Él estiró la mano, cogió mi tobillo y me haló hacia él. Estaba tan asustada que no grité, me quedé inmóvil. Me arrastró fuera de la mesa y me soltó. Su capucha se había caído, ¡era Alexandre!

Él estaba tan sorprendido como yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Inquirió él, tenía algo diferente en su ojos; el verde se había teñido de rojo y tenía ojeras moradas muy marcadas.

-Yo… quería hablar contigo.

-No es el momento indicado- dijo él, todos nos estaban mirando, hasta Claude y Circe.

Me ayudó a poner de pie.

-Sangre para todos, - repitieron todos- sangre para el Maestro.

-Ella me pertenece- dijo Alexandre- su sangre y su cuerpo es mío, ella es mi consorte.

Todos callaron.

Alexandre me levantó la falda, yo no hice nada pare impedírselo. Tocó la marca de sus dientes que yo tenía en la pierna.

-Tomaré de ella, para honrarla.

-El Maestro ha tomado una doncella- dijo el del acento- enhorabuena al Maestro.

Alexandre se acercó a mí y me susurró en el oído:

-Tengo que beber pequeña mía, por favor. Me lo debes, no debiste de haberte metido aquí sin permiso.

Asentí débilmente, mientras sentía que los colores abandonaban mi rostro. Él me guió hasta la silla, y me hizo sentar. Se arrodilló, me besó la rodilla y lentamente fue acercando sus labios hasta donde estaba la herida que me había hecho. Y me mordió.

Me encogí en la silla. Estaba resultando más doloroso que la última vez. Y con todos esos ojos mirándome, sentí mucha vergüenza. Solo quería irme de allí; debí de haberle hecho caso a Bethor. Busqué entre las máscaras que flotaban, pero ninguna estaba hecha de ébano.

Solté un grito cuando Alexandre empezó a succionar con más avidez. Era muy doloroso. Me aferré a los brazos de la silla y cerré los ojos con fuerza; suplicando que el dolor desapareciera.

-Sangre de mi sangre, carne de mi carne- los escuché decir.

Empecé a sentirme muy adormilada, y caer en la inconsciencia resultaba lo más tentador; así escaparía del dolor…


End file.
